Love and Life
by ToxicDanger2010
Summary: When you love someone nothing will get in the way.. thats what she thinks but will she be proven wrong when her family finds out? Hopefully it's better than it sounds.. rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Chapter One: The Letter**

He was watching her from across the Great Hall again. She was talking animatedly with her friends and her curly, bright red hair was glinting in the light. She laughed her light, tinkling laugh (he couldn't hear it of course since he was acroos the Hall but he knew that's what it was.) She looked up suddenly and her hazel eyes caught his blue-gray ones. She winked, gave a large, toothy smile and turned back to her friends. He chanced one more glance at her and noticed her blushing. He quickly looked back down at his breakfast, his face becoming redder every second.

A sudden rustling overhead alerted Scorpius that the mail had arrived. He scanned the hundreds of owls for his Hawk Owl hoping to receive a package of sweets from home, but instead a Twany Owl was flying towards him, a small bit of parchment attached to its leg. He quickly pulled the letter off. Written on the front, in small print was his name. He opened it and written in the same small print the words:

_Scorpius-- meet me at the clock tower tonight at 10:30._

He didn't recognize the handwriting so he glanced around the Hall to see if anyone was watching him. To his dismay no one was and he had no way of knowing who'd written the letter unless he went to the clock tower tonight.

* * *

Rose glanced across the Hall as soon as the mail arrived. She watched Scorpius read the letter and his face turn red. She then turned back to her breakfast smiling to herself. She'd done all she could about her feelings; she just hoped that he would do his part and show up tonight.


	2. Chapter 2: Are You Ready For This

_Forgot to do this last chapter so here's my AN: I was bored one day which is how this whole story started.. I'm not too happy with it but hopefully it will get better. I only vaguely know where this is going at the moment.. _

**_P.S._**** _I Own Nothing… It's a sad day because of it.. :( _**

**Chapter Two: Are You Ready For This?**

Rose was spacey all day and hardly paid any attention to her classes. Se was thinking about tonight. She couldn't believe shed actually sent the letter but was now anxious that he wouldn't car and would not show up.

At 7:30 Rose was walking to dinner with her cousins Albus and Lily. Lily was talking about a boy in her Transfiguration class who had asked her to Hogsmeade the following weekend. Albus looked weary at this news until Lily smiled.

"But I told him _no_," Lily said smiling at her older brother, "then I used the Full-Body Bind and told him if he asked me again I'd turn him into a tea cozy." Rose laughed half-heartedly while Albus patted his sister's back.

"Well done, Lily, that's exactly what Mum would've done," he said laughing.

Rose ate her supper in semi-silence only speaking when spoken to and keeping her eyes on her plate. She finished eating by 8:00 and went back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. She sat down in front of the fire. She didn't stay sitting for very long though as she could not stop thinking about what would happen later that night. She walked up the stairs to her dormitory and sat down on her bed. She took her hairbrush from her trunk and ran it through her unruly curls. She then took a ponytail holder from the drawer on her bedside table. She ran the brush through her hair once more, this time brushing it into a ponytail at the back of her head. She looked in a mirror at her hair and sighed. She still had curls framing her face so she performed a charm to make the hairs lie straight for the night and styled them.

She checked the time, it was only 8:50. She was regretting saying thr time 10:30. She should've said 9:30 then she wouldn't have all this anxiety building up.

* * *

Scorpius looked at the time; it was only 9:10. He still had over an hour before he needed to be at the clock tower. The downside to the time he was supposed to go to the tower was that it was after hours and if he got caught he'd be in serious trouble so he was trying to figure out how to get there unseen.

He was so nervous he felt like throwing up. He was never this nervous around girls (except one) so why should meeting this one at the tower be any different?

Finally, at 9:45 he left the Slytherin Common Room, unable to stand the anxiousness anymore. Once outside the Common Room he performed a Disillusionment Charm (he couldn't do it in the Common Room because then everyone would wonder what he was up to) so he blended in with his surroundings.

* * *

Rose left the Common Room wearing her uncle Harry's Invisibility Cloak (she borrowed it from her cousin James) She went to the clock tower quickly in an attempt to get there before him, if he even came. She reached the top of the tower around 10:05 and sat down. She took off the Invisibility Cloak and laid it in easy reachif she needed to throw it on quickly. After 10 minutes she was getting anxious again and hoped he would be here soon if he was coming at all. At 10:25 she heard footsteps on the stairs. She held her breath.

_"This is it" _she thought to herself. The footsteps reached the landing and she exhaled slowly and quietly. She didn't turn around but waited for him to talk.


	3. Chapter 3: Now What?

**_Hey Chapter Three is here!!! I'm not sure I like this chapter but whateves... Chapter Four should be up soon.._**

**_P.S. I Own Nothing it belongs to JKR_**

**_P.P.S. Please Read and Review :D_**

**Chapter Three: Now What?**

"Hello?" said an uncertain, deep, sexy, male voice, "is anyone here?"

"Yes," said Rose quietly while getting to her feet. For a second she'd thought he didn't hear her until she heard his footsteps getting closer. She turned to face the doorway and waited as he rounded the corner. Rose saw him first and gasped. He was already in his pajamas (a pair of baggy sweats and a tight-fitting white t-shirt.) Her eyes wandered quickly over the rest of her body then rested on his face. He had seen her by now and was looking at her with a slightly shocked expression on his face.

"Rose?" he asked still looking at her in disbelief.

"Scorpius," she said quietly her nerves getting the best of her. She sat down again, the shock of him actually coming making it difficult to stand up. Scorpius took a few quick strides and sat down next to her.

"Rose, why did you want me to meet you here?" he questioned softly.

"I...I...I'm not sure anymore," she replied lamely her voice trembling

"What did you want when you wrote the letter?" he asked calmly.

Rose sighed, "_now what did I get myself into?"_ she asked herself before answering. "I overheard someone say they were going to sneak you a love potion to make me jealous. I didn't say anything to her because I don't think I was supposed to hear but it got ne thinking," she paused for a breath and to allow Scorpius to say something but he stayed silent so she continued, " so I went to my dormitory and thought about it 'would itmake me jealous to see you with her?' The answer was 'yes' so I knew that meant something. So, I wrote that letter to you so we could meet and talk away from prying ears." she finished her story and wiped her eyes getting rid of the stray tears that had gotten through.

Scorpius was quiet for a moment then looked at Rose. "So," he said puzzled. He'd worked with her in class many times because the teachers thought they made such a good team. They even had pleasant talks outside of class. He'd also given this subject hours of thought at least once a week.

"So," Rose said giggling slightly, "Scorpius, I... IthinkImightbeinlovewithyou." Scorpius looked at her confused.

"Sorry, could you repeat that, a little slower this time."

"Scorpius, I think I might be in love with you," Rose repeated.

"Oh... Um..." Scorpius hesitated not quite sure what to say. He really liked her, possibly even loved her too, "Rose I... I think I might be in love with you, too." He flushed red and quickly looked away from her. She looked up at him.

"Wh... What?" she asked, her voice trembling so bad she couldn't say anything else. Scorpius looked at her and smiled a cute, crooked little grin.

"Rose, I think I might e in love with you, too." he repeated.

Rose's cheeks turned pink as she went to turn away, but Scorpius took her face gently in his hands.

"What do we do now?" Rose asked looking into his eyes.

"I don't know," he said gazing into her wide hazel eyes, "But if I were doing what my heart's telling me to do...." He cut off as Rose moved to sit on his lap straddling him, "Wh... what are you doing?"

"Following my heart," she answered simply clutching the front of his shirt and crushing her lips to his. His arms snaked their wat around her waist and hers moved to around his neck.

They stayed at the tower until the clock struck midnight, then descended the stairs together holding hands. At the bottom of the stairs Scorpius performed the Disillusionment Charm again and Rose slipped on the Invisibility Cloak and they took off towards their separate Common Rooms.


	4. Chapter 4: UhOh!

**Chapter Four: Uh-Oh!**

During the two weeks after their meeting at the clock tower. Rose and Scorpius wrote each other letters and received them every morning. They didn't talk much in pulic except in class; but they had to be careful of what they said as to not say something too revealing.

Exactly two weeks after their meeting they both tired of hardly being able to talk to each other. They decided to find someplace they could meet up.

Rose had overheard James and Albus talking about a place called the Room of Requirement and it sounded like the exact place that she and Scorpius had been looking for. So, the next Saturday they set off to find it where Albus had said it was.

They found it easily and entered through the door on the wall. Inside they found comfortable looking chairs and couches, a fire, lots of sweets, pumpkin juice and butterbear. They sat on a couch and curled up together.

"Rosie, I'm glad we gave this a chance," Scorpius said, kissing the top of her head then smiling down at her.

"Me too, Scorpy," said Rose, scooting down to lay her head on his lap. She smiled up at him. He lifted her up slightly so he could lay beside her. Now, close together, facing each other Scorpius kissed her sweetly on the lips. She smiled as she kissed him back. He shifted her so that she was laying on top of him. She pulled back nervously.

"Scorp--," she started, but Scorpius placed a finger on her lips.

"Rosie, I'm not trying anything, I was just making it easier for us as the couch isn't very wide," Scorpius explained.

"Oh," Rose said melting into him and kissing him fiercely. His tongue traced the outside of her lips begging entry. Rose parted her lips slightly then closed them again, teasing him. She smiled under the kiss.

"Rose," Scorpius moaned against her lips before tracing them again. This time she opened them enough that his tongue could make entry into her mouth.

They kissed like this for many minutes then Rose threw her head back and Scorpius started to kiss her neck then pulled her back down to kiss her mouth again. Then suddenly there was a rattle at the door.

Rose sat up immediately, "Crap," she whispered, "It's a good thing we locked the door, that could've been very bad if whoever is at the door walked in right then."

"I know," said Scorpius breathing heavily pulling her too him, "and we can't leave unless we know whoever it is, is gone."

"I wish there was a peephole on the door that we could see who it is," said Rose looking at the door. Then suddenly, as if it had been there all along, there was a peephole.

"Well, that's convenient," said Scorpius standing up to go look out it. Rose stood up and followed him.

"Oh, crap!" Scorpius whisper-yelled after seeing who was out there. Rose hurried forward to look out into the corridor.

"He can't see us," she said at once, "He'll tell Mum. Or worse, Dad," Rose added dramatically. Scorpius laughed making her giggle.

"I wonder what he needs in here for?" Scorpius inquired out loud.

"I dunno," said Rose, "and I can't very well ask him."

"But you can!" he exclaimed.

"What're you--" started Rose.

"No, think about it. If only one of us leaves the room he can't be suspicious. I wish there was another door for me to leave out of while Rose talks to James," he explained and another door appeared on the other side of the room, "Now, I'll go out that door and when I'm gone change what you needed in the room and go talk to James. Then write and tell me what happened."

"Okay," said Rose looking up at Scorpius expectantly. He bent down to kiss her and she threw her arms around his neck; his worked their way around her waist. He then lifted her up placing his hands on her butt as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her fingers entangled in his hair holding him close to her.

They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't even hear the door open. They did however hear James yell, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Scorpius dropped Rose quickly and backed away from James. Rose, however, took a step towards him.

"Hi, James. What brings you to the Room of Requirement?" she said conversationally.

"Hold up," James said, "I think I'll be the one asking the questions." Rose shrugged and started towards the couch grabbing Scorpius on the way. She pushed him down and snuggled up against him. She looked up at James who was staring at them confused.

"Okay, James, I'm comfy now. If you want to ask questions get to it," she motioned towards an armchair across from the couch and added, "but sit and make yourself comfy, too."

James walked to the armchair and eyed it nervously before sitting in it perched on the edge.

"James, just sit back and get comfortable, we're not going to try anything," Rose said as she looked at her cousin amused. James sat back carefully, crossing his arms across his chest.

"How long has this been going on?" James asked.

"Umm.... two weeks and two days," Rose answered easily, "Next question."

"Why him, Rose? You could do _so _much better," James said sneering at Scorpius. Scorpius, however, was too busy looking at Rose to watch James.

"Because, James," she said, "I love him and there's nothing you can do about it." She fought back the ridiculous urge to stick out her tongue.

"Rose!" James exclaimed, "He's a _Malfoy! _ Did you hear me? A Malfoy!"

"Yes, James, I heard you!" Rose answered loudly, "And your point is?"

"Are you deliberatly trying to give Uncle Ron a heartattack?!" he said even louder.

"No," said Rose calmly, "Because he doesn't know," she is glaring at her cousin, "And he won't know until we decide to tell him," she added menacingly, taking out her wand in preperation to hex him.

"Okay, Rose, calm down," James said moving away from her, "You're scaring me."

"Good," she said icily, still glaring at him. Scorpius started rubbing her shoulders and back in an attempt to calm her down, "James, you will not tell anyone about this until we decide to tell people about it. Got it?"

"Yes," James replied obediantly.

"Good," Rose repeated standing up with Scorpius mimicking her, "We're going to leave now but I ask you to step outside to wait unless you want to witness another display like what you walked in on."

"Yeah, I think I'll wait outside," he said leaving the room.

Rose turned to Scorpius, "His word is only good for a week, two at the most. I think we need to start telling people and getting them on our side before we tell our parents."

Scorpius looked down at her and kissed her forehead, "Rosie, we'll be fine and whether or not our parents like it we'll be together." Rose smiled at him.

"I love you, Scorpius," she said embracing him.

"I love you, too, Rose," he replied, "Now where were we when James so rudely interrupted?" he said lifting her back up. She giggled and kissed him. She traced his lips this time moaning his name before he allowed her tongue entrance to his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5: Scarred

**_Forgot to do this last chapter because I'm in a major hurry.. I'm at the public library and only have 10mins.. so-_**

**_sorry it's taken so long to update I've been uber busy with school, marching band, and cheerleading and i have no internet at home right now :( so here's Chapter 5, i just put up Chapter 4 and i'm getting ready to put up Chapter 6 (I'm on a roll cuz I had them all typed up and sent to my email from my phone) sooooo here's Chapter 5... I hope you enjoy it!!_**

**_P.S. I own nothing Harry Potter related (except the books and posters and the movies.. you get the point I don't own the rights to Harry Potter)_**

**_P.P.S. Read and Review Please... it would make my day a whole lot better :D_**

**Chapter Five: Scarred**

Due to the fact that none of Rose's family had beat up Scorpius yet, they knew James had kept his word. But, it had only been three days since _the incident_ (that's what James liked to call it.)

It also seemed that James was warming up to Rose's relationship with Scorpius. James was now civil to Scorpius instead of trying to hex him every chance he got. James told Rose it was because she was happier that she'd been in years since she'd started dating Scorpius.

Rose and Scorpius also met in the Room of Requirement to discuss telling their families. Rose was nervous about telling hers because it was so large. Scorpius, on the other hand, wasn't scared of telling his family because he already knew what their reactions would be. It seemed the only way to go would be to just blurt it out to everyone and hope for the best.

* * *

"Scorpy," Rose whispered in Potions on Friday. Potions was their last class of the day and it tended to go slow. Not today though; Rose and Scorpius had snuck off to the Room of Requirement during break. They had, between the two of them, downed three bottles of Firewhiskey. They had a free day that day so they risked getting drunk. So neither one of them were in their right minds.

"Rosie," Scorpius whispered back. He was rubbing his hand up and down her left thigh and didn't care who saw him.

"Scorpy," Rose repeated, stopping his hand and rubbing hers on his thigh, "I want you _so _bad right now."

"Rosie, you already have me, silly," he said taking her hand in his.

"No, Scorpy. I meant, I _want _you right now. I want your body to be mine," she giggled, "Now do you understand?"

"Yes, and I want you so bad right now, too."

It was a good thing the bell rang within the next five minutes because it was only a matter of time before they attacked one another. They ran up to the Room of Requirement right after class.

As soon as the door was shut behind them, Rose was pushed up against the was while being kissed passionately by Scorpius. Rose pushed her body up against his and pushed him nearer to the bed that had appeared there. She stopped pushing him suddenly and took off his shirt. Her fingers then traced the perfect contours of his torso while his hand wandered around her body.

Scorpius looked at the beautiful woman in front of him as his fingers traced her spine and torso then kissed her again. Then they were on the bed with her laying under him. Her head was thrown back in enjoyment as he kissed her neck and chest. She pulled his lips back to her mouth and she didn't wait for his permission for her tongue to enter his mouth, she just did it.

They both moaned eachothers names before totally succumbing to the other.

* * *

"James, have you seen Rose?" Albus asked at supper.

"No," James answered nervously. He had a pretty good idea where she was, seeing as Scorpius wasn't at dinner either.

"James, you're lying," Lily said smiling, "You know where she is or at least have an idea."

"No I don't!" James said a little too loud.

"Okay. If you don't know where she is can you at least tell us who she's with?" Lily asked.

"No, I can't. I gave my word," James replied.

"Since when do you care about the promises you make?" Albus questioned.

"You're right, I don't care," James answered.

"Then tell us where she is and who she's with!" Lily quietly exclaimed.

"Okay," said James leaning nearer to them as they leaned towards him, "She's in the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor."

"And who is she with?" Albus asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy," James answered leaning back and crossing his arms triumphantly.

"She's what?!" Lily and Albus exclaimed in unison.

"She's in the Room of Requirement with Scorpius Malfoy. They've been seeing eachother secretly for 22 days," James said.

"What?!" exclaimed Albus angrily, standing up.

"Yeah," said James standing up too.

Albus took off out of the Great Hall receiving many odd looks from other students.

"Aren't you going, too?" Lily asked James.

"No, I don't want to see what I'm sure Al will walk in on," James replied sitting down.

"Oh," said Lily as James started shoving food into his mouth, "Do you have to eat like that?"

"Uh- huh," James replied opening his mouth so his sister could see the bits of chewed up food.

"That's gross," Lily said standing up, "I'm going to go find Albus. He's sure to be scarred for life by now."

"Probably. Let me know how it goes," James said to Lily's back.

Lily walked up the stairs to the seventh floor to see Albus sitting in the fetal position outside the entrance to the Room of Requirement.

"Al, are you okay?" Lily asked kneeling down next to him. Albus shook his head, "What happened?"

Albus shudder and muttered something that sounded like, "No clothes.... In bed with him.... Scarred for life."

Lily laughed and Albus looked at her scandalized, "James was right. He didn't want to see what you walked in on. Although, I'm sure he didn't think it would be this extreme."

Albus shook his head and shuddered again.

"C'mon, Al, let's get you to your dormitory so you can rest and they don't see you when they come out," Lily said hoisting Albus to his feet. She led him to Gryffindor Tower then left to go find James.

She found him outside the Great Hall and pulled him aside, "You'll never guess what Albus saw when he walked in on Rose and Scorpius."

"What did he see?" James asked curious.

"He saw them...." she then dropped her voice to whispered and whispered to rest in his ear.

"GASP!" James quietly yelled placing his hand in front of his mouth. Lily laughed.

"Did you just '_gasp!'_ ?" she giggled.

"Yes," James smiled, "Hmm.... It seems like dear little Rosie isn't as innocent as everyone thought."

"I know," said Lily starting up the stairs, "I just hope she isn't making a mistake." James nodded in agreement.

"Let's go see Albus," he said, "We need to see him before he sees Rose."

At that they walked up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower in silence. They were not looking forward to an awkward meeting with Rose later that evening.


	6. Chapter 6: BetrayedI'd Do It Again

**_Yay!!!! Three Chapters today!!!! Sooo here's Chapter 6.. It's not very long but it's just a filler chapter... I'm working on Chapter 7 now and it will be up next time I can get to a computer... so I hope you enjoy this it's really not my favorite.._**

**_P.S. I Do Not Own Harry Potter... JK Rowling does... it's an uber sad day... :(_**

**_P.P.S. Read and Review... Pretty Pretty Please With Gummi Bats On Top... okay yeah I doubt that'll work so I'll try this: if you review for me it will make me uber happy :D_**

**_P.P.P.S. uber is a fun word.. it's my favorite word for the day YAY!!!_**

**Chapter Six: Betrayed/I'd Do It Again**

"I can't believe you James!" Rose yelled at her cousin. She looked at the rest of her family, "And it's none of your business who I date or what I do with them."

Albus cringed. It had only been a matter of hours since he'd seen Rose and Scorpius. As soon as James found out he'd set a family meeting to discuss it before Rose got back.

"What was I supposed to do Rose?" James yelled back.

"Oh, I dunno, keep your word maybe," Rose shrieked.

"Rose you should know me better than that! Why should I keep a promise now? I never have before!" James yelled again.

"Well I thought, maybe, I could trust you since I am your cousin. But I guess I was wrong, I can't!" She sat on the floor and curled up crying.

"Rose," her cousin Roxanne said, "It's okay. We all know James was wrong to tell us but he didn't tell Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, so you're not in trouble."

"Yet," said Rose through her tears, "Either waythey're going to find out."

"Yeah, but you can wait until Christmas Holidays when you're at home," said Roxanne's twin Fred.

"None of you are going to tell them for eight weeks?" Rose asked looking up and wiping her tears.

"No," all eight or her cousins (that were still in school)and her brother said in unison.

"Seriously?" she asked, uncertain of whether or not to trust them.

"Seriously," they repeated in unison.

"And no beating up Scorpius?" she said.

"Okay," they all agreed a little less enthusiastically than before. Rose smiled.

"Thanks," she said, "Now I'm going up to bed."

* * *

Rose couldn't believe what she'd done today, but surprisingly she didn't regret it. In fact she'd do it again. She just hoped Scorpius felt the same way.

* * *

Scorpius didn't regret what happened one bit. He enjoyed it greatly and he'd do it again if given the chance. But for all he knew Rose wasn't going to give him that chance so it probably wouldn't happen again.


	7. Chapter 7: Need to Talk

**_Sorry this chapter is so short but I didn't know how to write out what I was thinking... It's not my favorite chapter but it's just a filler for what's coming later in the story... I'm putting up another chapter as soon as this one's up.. I hope you like it... and if you don't well oh well i don't either... :D_**

**_P.S. I own nothing... it's rather sad... :(_**

**_P.P.S. Review please... It would really make my day a WHOLE lot better :D_**

**Chapter Seven: Need to Talk**

Rose's family had kept their promise not to tell Ron and Hermione and soon they were on the Hogwarts Express headed home Rose, however, did not enjoy the beginning of the trip; she felt sick- for the third time that week- and she could not figure out why.

She greeted on the platform and gave her cousins a look that said: do-not-say-anything-to-anyone-until- you've-heard-from-me. She then waved good-bye to go back to the mugle world to get home.

Rose was distant her first few days at home. She felt sick most of those days (for a while and seemed to feel better within an hour) and by the end of the week she'd finally figured out why. Thankful for living just a short distance from town, Rose walked to the nearest drugstore. She headed straight towards the aisle she needed without looking around her.

* * *

Scorpius wasn't looking forward to being home. He knew he'd have to tell his parents about Rose, but Rose and Scorpius decided for him to tell his parents after Rose told hers. He was only waiting on the letter, from her, telling him to go for it. At the end of the first week he was getting nervous, and he wasn't quite sure what to do. He hadn't received a letter and was debating on whether or not to tell his family. He had been staring out the window, thinking, when Rose's owl flew towards him.

_"This is it," _he thought to himself as he untied the letter. He read the letter but could make only a little sense out of it.

_Scorpius-_

_We need to talk A.S.A.P. It's very important. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 2:00 P.M. Make it seem like we have a school project to work on together incase anyone sees us._

_Love,_

_Rosie_

_P.S. Don't let anyone see this letter._

Scorpius was confused but sent an owl back immediately telling her that he would be there the next day.

He then spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what they needed to talk about.

* * *

Rose couldn't believe it. This could not be happening. But it was and she had no idea what to do about it.


	8. Chapter 8: Something Unexpected

**_YAY!!! Another update!!! :D.. so.. Sorry this chapter is short too but it's another filler chapter... The next chapter should be longer but I'm not completely sure I haven't started writin_****_g it yet... So I guess here's Chapter 8... I'm not too happy with this chapter either but I couldn't get out what was going through my brain... I hope you like it and even if you don't, well I don't really care because I don't really like how it came out either.._**

**_P.S. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling... but I don't care about him... I'd rather have Draco and Ron and unfortunately they also belong to JKR... It's a sad day :(_**

**_P.P.S. I would really appreciate it if you'd review... good or bad it doesn't matter to me a review is a review... just don't be mean in it... constructive critism is welcome though just nothing rude... Thank You.._**

**Chapter Eight: Something Unexpected**

"Rosie, what do we need to talk about?" Scorpius asked the next day. They were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron at a back table and were whispering to eachother.

"I have to something really important to tell you," Rose started, "but you have to promise not to freak out."

"Okay. I promise. Now, Rose, what do you need to tell me?" Scorpius said worried. Rose looked pale (more than usual) and scared.

"Scorpius, I-I-I'm pregnant," Rose answered bursting into tears. Thankfully, Scorpius didn't yell or anything. His head just went into his hands while silent tears fell down his face.

"Rosie, are you sure?" he asked after five minutes of silence between them.

"Yes. I took a muggle pregnancy test yesterday and it came out positive. And it all fits, I've been queasy for the last two weeks or so, and I didn't have my last two periods."

"Oh. My. Gosh," Scorpius sighed, "I can't believe it. You're pregnant with my child. I'm gonna be a dad. And you, you're going to be a mom. And we're only 16, we still have another year of school left."

"I know. Oh, Scorpius what are we going to do? We still have another year of school and there's no way we can take care of a chile at school, but we can't not finish school"

"We'll figure it out," Scorpius said, "but we're going to be parents."

"So you're not upset?" Rose asked.

"No," he replied, "I mean it takes two people to make a baby and since I was one of them, I can't be upset"

Rose smiled, "Well at least the father isn't mad at me. And someone will be on my side when we tell our parents. You're sure you want to keep the baby?"

"I'm sure" Scorpius answered, "But I forgot about the whole we need to tell our parents. Who are we going to tell first?"

"Umm.... I was thinking we wait a while. About the me being pregnant thing, anyway. We might as well tell them we're dating. That way when they find out we're pregnant, they at least know that we're together," Rose said softly.

"Sounds good to me," Scorpius said, "but again who do we tell first?"

"We can tell my parents," Rose said, "All my cousins and brother know that you and I are dating so it's only a matter of time before Mum and Dad find out."

"Okaym We might as well go now. There's no sense in waiting," said Scorpius standing up. He walked to the fire, held out the Floo Powder to Rose, who took some. Rose stepped into the flames and said "Ron Weasley household." Scorpius took a deep breath and some Floo Powder and followed Rose.


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise?

**_Hey everyone!! Here's chapter nine. If it's not very good well I wrote it in like 20mins... So I was just trying to get it finished when i knew I'd be around a computer so I could update.. This is longer than the last two chapters and would have been longer but I decided to split this chapter up... I hope you enjoy this chapter... it's not the best but it's not horrible.. at least I hope its not.. :D_**

**_P.S. I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO HARRY POTTER!!!! It's a very sad day today for me... Actually everyday is and will be until I can own the rights... Which will probably never happen so I'll just settle for Rupert Grint because no one owns the rights to him ;D hmm... I wonder how much I'd have to pay for him *yummy*... ;D_**

**_P.P.S. Review when you get done reading this... It only takes up to a minute of your time and what's a whole minute if it makes someones day a whole lot better? And you'd be making my day better by reviewing... Pretty Pretty Please.... _**

**Chapter Nine: Surprise!**

"Rosie, is that you?! Asked Ron when her heard Rose stepping out of the fire.

"Yeah, Daddy, it's me. Who else would it be?" Rose answered.

"Your Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and the kids are due over anytime," Ron said.

"Oh. Hey Dad, could you get Mum and go sit in the den upstairs? I need to talk to you but I've got to wait for something," Rose said.

"Sure, Rosie," her dad said. She heard him yelling " 'Mione! We need to go upstarits. Rosie needs to talk to us." When she heard her mom yell 'okay' and heard the footsteps on the stairs she drug Scorpius out of the fireplace. He'd been standing there so Ron wouldn't ask who else was there.

"I'm going to call Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry so they can hear, too. Then James, Albus, and Lily don't have to keep it a secret anymore," Rose explained as she stuck her head in to the fire, said 'Harry Potter's House' and watched the fireplaces swirling around her.

"Lily!" Rose exclaimed when she saw her cousin, "Where's Uncle Harry or Aunt Ginny?"

"Right here, Rosie," said her aunt coming into view, "What do you need?"

"Could you guys come over? I need to tell you guys something," Rose said.

"Sure we can you just go on home and we'll be over in just a few," Ginny said to Rose, then, "Harry! Come on we're going to see my brother."

***

"I need you not to freak, okay?" Rose said moving towards the door to let Scorpius into the room.

"We won't," her mum, dad, aunt and uncle said. Her brother and cousins sat quietly because they already knew.

Rose opened the door, took Scorpius' hand and pulled him into the room, "Surprise?" she said with a nervous smile on her face.

"Rose, I told you I wouldn't freak out so I'm asking calmly. What is _he_ doing in out house?" Ron asked through clenched teeth.

"Daddy, this is my boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy," Rose said.

"You're _dating_ him?!" Ron screamed.

"Yes, Daddy. And you promised not to freak out," Rose said.

"Rose, you can't date him! You're not allowed to seehim ever again!"

"Too bad, Dad! You're going to be seeing _a lot_ more of him in the months to come!"

"And why is that?!"

"Because, Dad, I'm pregnant, okay?! I'm pregnant with Scorpius' baby! And I'm keeping it and Scorpius is going to help me raise it!"

"Ooh! This is getting good," James said from the corner.

"You're what?!" exclaimed Ron.

"I'm pregnant, Dad! You know that thing that happened to Mum before she had Hugo and me!" Rose looked at her mother who was hugging Ginny and crying into her shoulder. Uncle Harry was pink in the face from restraining from yelling at his neice.

"How? How did it happen?" Ron asked quietly.

"Now, Dad, if you have two kids and don't know how it happens, there's something wrong." Rose said. James burst out laughing in the corner but stopped when everyone turned to glare at him.

"Rose," Hermione said, "You're smart, smart enough to use some sort of protection. How could you let this happen?"

"I'm sorry, Mum," Rose said. She could deal with her father's yelling, but she didn't like the disappointment in her mom's voice.

"It's okay, Rosie. What's done is done and there's really nothing we can do now," Hermione said.

"Dad?" Rose said carefully, "Are you angry with me? Are you going to kick me out?"

"I'm not angry with you, Rose. Upset and worried, yes, even shocked. But definitely not angry. And I'm not going to kick you out." Ron answered.

"So, I can still see Scorpius?"

"Rose, we both know you're going to see him whether I want you to or not. And since his is the father of your baby and he's agreed to help you raise it I guess I can't do anything but let you."

"Thank you," Rose said going up to her dad and giving him a hug," I love you, Daddy."

"I love you , too, Rosie," he said.

"Awww," James said from the corner. Rose laughed.

"James, shut up," she said.

***

"One set down, one to go," Scorpius said to Rose.

"Yeah, that wasn't so bad though," Rose said.

"For you. Your uncle Harry looked like he wanted to rip me to shreds when you said you were pregnant. And I thought we were going to keep that part a secret for now?"

"We were going to, but Dad said I wasn't allowed to seeyou so I told him why I was going to anyway."

"Yeah, but now we have to tell my parents about that, too. I hope your parents won't mind me moving in." Rose laughed.

"I don't think we'll get that lucky," she said, then added seriously, "They won't really kick you out will they?"

"I dunno actually, I doubt it. But if they do, I've got a tent and I'll come camp in your backyard." Scorpius smiled his cute, crooked grin.

"So when do we want to tell your parents?" Rose asked.

"Let's wait until after Christmas. Then we can tell them."

"Okay. Oh, and Mom said she'd call down to the muggle hospital and make an appointment to check on the baby and the pregnancy and everything."

"Good," Scorpius said, "because I don't know how to use a telephone or I'd do it myself."

"Don't worry Scorpy, my mom will take care of it for us. She did everything when she had me and Hugo."

"I hope we have a girl," Scorpius said smiling, "so she can be as beautiful as her mother."

"And I hope we have a boy,so he can be as handsome as his father," Rose said. She smilied and hugged him, "I love you, Scorpius."

"I love you, too, Rose," he said kissing her gently.

"Hey that's how you guys got in this mess," James said from the doorway as he walked by. Rose picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"Screw off, James," she said.

"Tell Scorpius to keep it in his pants, and I'll go," he said.

"Don't worry James, it's staying in," Scorpius said.

"Good," James said. Scorpius flipped him off and smiled.

"This is gonna be a great thing, Rose, me in this family. I'll give James a run for his money. Trust me," Scorpius said gently pushing Rose down on her bed and kissing her sweetly but fiercly. She moaned his name a kissed him back. Who cares if that's what got her into this mess. It was definitely worth it.


	10. Chapter 10: Slap in the Face

**OMG! I am sooooo sorry! It has been over a month since I last updated. I have been super busy with school and cheerleading and band and friends and family I just have not had time to get to a working computer. But in any case here's Chapter Ten. I hope you enjoy it took me almost a week to write and I'm not sure if I like the end product. Also, I have no idea when Chapter Eleven will be up but hopefully it will be sooner than a month.**

_**P.S. Please Read and Review. It only takes a few moments of your time so there's no reason you can't do that. **_

_**P.P.S. I don't own anything from Harry Potter.. But I threw a penny in a wishing well to own the rights so we'll see if my wish comes true :D **_

**Chapter Ten: Slap in the Face**

"Dad," Scorpius said on Christmas Day, "Is it okay if I bring my girlfriend over tomorrow to meet you and Mom?"

"Of course it is," Draco answered smiling, "who is she?"

"I can't tell you, Dad, it's a surprise," Scorpius said.

Draco patted his son's back, "Whatever, son, bring her over so I can find out who you've been spending so much time with."

Scorpius smiled as he walked away, "You don't want to know why, Dad," he whispered under his breath.

* * *

_Rose- _

_We're all good for tomorrow. I'll be at your house around 11:00 AM. I can't wait to see you again._

_Love, _

_Scorpius_

* * *

Rose read the letter and sighed. She touched the ring on her left hand. She'd just gotten it the day before from Scorpius. He'd called it a promise ring, not an engagement ring but Rose knew what it meant. Scorpius loved her and wanted to spend his life with her but couldn't come out and say it. Not with her father, he still hadn't warmed up to Rose and Scorpius' relationship.

Rose then touched her stomach; she had a doctor's appointment at 3:00 the next afternoon. She hoped meeting with Scorpius' parents wouldn't make her late to it.

* * *

"Hi, Hon," Rose said at 10:45 the next morning as Scorpius stepped out of the fireplace. She embraced him and smiled.

"Well, hello, Miss Weasley," Scorpius said in his most professional tone embracing her as well. He kissed her forehead, "And how are you on this fine morning?"

"I am wonderful. Thank you for asking, Mr. Malfoy," Rose laughed, put her hands around his neck and pulling his mouth down to hers.

"Ahem," coughed as he walked into the room.

"Sorry, Dad," Rose said stepping away from Scorpius.

"I think we'd better get going, Rose," Scorpius said taking her hand. He took some Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace," Malfoy Manor," he said firmly.

"Bye, Dad, I'll be home later. Love you," Rose said hugging Ron. She took some Floo Powder and copied Scorpius' actions.

* * *

Scorpius took Rose's hand as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Mom, Dad, we're here!" Scorpius yelled walking towards the den. Rose heard his parents' footsteps as they approached the den. Rose and Scorpius sat on the couch waiting for his parents to walk in. When Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy walked in Scorpius stood up and walked them to the loveseat.

"Mom, Dad," he said pulling Rose up and leading her over, "I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Rose. Rose this is my mom and dad." Rose looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and smiled. Astoria smiled back at Rose but Draco glared at her. Draco's face turned red and he looked very angry.

"SCORPIUS!" Draco yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING IN MY HOUSE?!"

"Dad, she's my girlfriend," Scorpius said quietly.

"NO! YOU CANNOT BE AROUND HER! SHE'S THE DAUGHTER OF A BLOOD TRAITOR AND MUDBLOOD! YOU ARE PART OF ONE OF THE ONLY PUREBLOOD FAMILIES LEFT! DO YOU WANT TO RUIN THAT?!"

"I don't care about blood status, Dad, I care about the way I feel about someone."

"OF COURSE YOU'D CARE ABOUT CORNY STUFF LIKE THAT!"

"Dad, quit. I love Rose and you can't do anything about it!"

"YES I CAN SCORPIUS! I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL OBEY ME!"

"Dad, you don't understand. I can't leave Rose. I made her a promise and I can't break that."

"YES YOU CAN! AND YOU WILL!"

"No, Dad, I won't! You wouldn't break this promise either, Dad!"

"OH YEAH!? TRY ME!"

"Fine! But you asked for it! Rose is pregnant with my baby, Dad! That's why I can't leave her, Dad! She's having my kid! And it's your grandkid! I'm not leaving her alone with this; it's my responsiility too!"

"WHAT!??!??!"

"Dad, Rose is-" "I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID DUMBASS!! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE?" then Draco turnerd to Rose, "AND YOU! YOU LITTLE WHORE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR SLUTTY LITTLE FACE AROUND HERE AGAIN!"

Rose started to cry and Scorpius cut in, "DAD! QUIT! YOU CAN'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT! SHE IS HAVING MY KID WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! AND IT IS YOUR GRANDCHILD DAD! YOU'RE FLESH AND BLOOD AND YOU'RE GOING TO TREAT IT LIKE SOME DISEASE? GET OVER YOURSELF AND YOUR PUREBLOOD MADNESS BECAUSE I DON'T BUY IT!" Draco stepped back like he'd been slapped in the face.

"Scorpius, stop," Astoria said quietly to her son. Scorpius' face dropped and he too looked like someone had slapped him, "Draco, I see it in his eyes. Scorpius really does love her and she loves him. Telling them not to see eachother doesn't do anything but bring them closer together. And Scorpius don't yell at your father it doesn't do any good. He really does love you, he's just upset and shocked more than anything. He won't be angry until later when it completely sinks in."

"Mom. I am so sorry. We didn't mean for this to happen," Scorpius said softly, looking at the ground, "it was a caught-up-in-the-moment affair where we couldn't think straight or listen to logic."

"You were drunk, too?!" Draco asked increduously.

"How did you come to--" Astoria started.

"Yes, we were Dad," Scorpius interrupted.

"I can't believe you Scorpius," Astoria said, "You have so much common sense it just doesn't seem like something you would do."

"I know. I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry, Dad, for yelling at you. But I'm not taking back what I said because it's true; the pureblood thing and that I love Rose."

"Rose," Astoria said and Rose looked up, "You love Scorpius right?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Rose answered.

"You're one hundred percent sure you want to keep this baby?" Astoria asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," Rose repeated.

"Scorpius, are you sure you want to help with this baby?"

"Yes, Mom, I am," Scorpius answered.

"Draco, are you okay over there?" Astoria asked her husband.

"I'm not sure okay is the right word, but I'm still breathing if that's what you mean," Draco answered.

"Good. It's all settled. Draco will accept the relationship between Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. Rose will keep her baby to raise and Scorpius will help Rose raise the baby," Astoria said sitting down.

"How in the world did you come to that conclusion?" Draco asked.

"Because that's just the way it's going to be whether you like it or not. Now Rose, do you have any doctor's appointments set up?"

"Yes. I have one this afternoon at 3:00. My mother set it up after we told her and my dad."

"Well let us know how it goes," Astoria said, "Scorpius will be accompying you I assume?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Okay well Scorpius we'll see you when you get home. And Rose we expect to be seeing more of you real soon." Rose nodded as her and Scorpius stood to leave.

"It was nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon. Mr. Malfoy, it was a pleasure meeting you and I hope we can get to know eachother well in the near future." Astoria smiled and hugged Rose while Draco just nodded and shook Rose's hand.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad," Scorpius said while leaving the room. Him and Rose went to the fireplace and back to Rose's house. They ate some lunch then Hermione to Scorpius and Rose to the muggle doctor for Rose's check up.

**_THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE.. GO VOTE PLEASE!! :D_**


	11. Chapter 11: Talking With Dad

**_Hey guys here's Chapter Eleven. I am sorry it's so short compared to my last two chapters but I was having writer's block which also explains why it's probably not the best. But anyways.. it hasn't been such a long time since I last updated (YAY!! :D)_**

**_P.S. Read and Review please... It makes my day better to see I have reviews on something I've written whether it's good or not._**

**_P.P.S. You should be happy to know that my wish came true that I made last chapter! I am now the new owner of the rights of Harry Potter! No.. I'm totally kidding I wish that would happen, however, chances of that happening are slim to none._**

**Chapter Eleven: Talking with Dad**

Rose and Scorpius were sitting at Rose's kitchen table the next day, discussing her doctor's appointment. Ron and Hermione were sitting with them drinking coffee. Rose was sipping on a glass of hot cocoa and eating some crackers. Her father was sitting uncomfortably talking to Scorpius not quite sure what to say. Hermione was looking at Rose's ultrasound pictures and discussing what Rose was going to have. Hermione swore she was having a boy even though Rose said she was having a girl and the doctors said it was too early to tell so they'd just have to wait to see who was right.

Rose suddenly stood up. Scorpius and her parents looked at her questioningly to see what was wrong.

"What?" Rose asked sitting back down.

"You looked like something was wrong," Scorpius said taking her hand.

"Oh. No, sorry. My foot was asleep," Rose said smiling. Scorpius squeezed her hand while her father rolled his eyes.

They sat at the table until Rose decided she was tired and went upstairs to her room. Scorpius laid down beside her in her bed and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead gently and she smiled and drifted off into sleep. Ron came upstairs to get Scorpius because he wanted to talk to him and Ron saw them laying there. They looked so sweet that he almost didn't want to disturb them.

"Hey, you," Ron said quietly trying to get Scorpius' attention, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Mr. Weasley," Scorpius said getting up gently out of the bed, "What do we need to talk about?"

"Rose," Ron answered simply.

"What about Rose?" Scorpius asked carefully.

"How much do you actually care for her?"

"With all my heart, sir."

"You're sure that you want to help with this baby?"

"Of course! It's my baby as well. I'm part of the reason she's in this situation so of course I want to help! Why do you ask?"

"I'm just saying that if you're going to back out in the future do it now before you are too involved and hurt Rose."

"I'm not going to leave, Mr. Weasley. I love Rose with all my heart and I love my unborn child as well. I couldn't just walk out on them."

"If you're sure then I guess that's all that matters. But, if you decide to back out later you will have to deal with me."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll talk to you later, Scorpius." Scorpius' mouth dropped as Ron said that.

"Did you actually just call me Scorpius?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, you just haven't called me Scorpius before. It's usually just _boy _or_ you._" Ron laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I do have a problem with that."

Ron turned to leave as Scorpius walked back to Rose's bed. Her back was to him as he layed back down. When he was situated Rose rolled over smiling and looked into Scorpius' eyes.

"Do you really love me with all your heart?" Rose asked.

"Yes, Rose, I do. I'll love you forever with every bit of my heart."

Rose smiled then got off the bed. Scorpius got up and was ready to follow her until she said, "Just stay there, I'm not even leaving the room." She shut the door and went back to the bed. Scorpius laid back down and smiled as Rose sat down on top of him. Rose kissed him gently at first then got more fierce the longer they kissed.

Just as they were in the midst of taking Scorpius' shirt off the door burst open.

"Rose can I--" Albus started as he walked into the room. He looked up and quickly covered his face. (He apparently didn't expect Scorpius to be there otherwise he would've knocked), "Why is it always me?" Albus yelled as he left the room.

Scorpius and Rose sat up laughing at her cousin decided they needed a way more private place for now on.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_I'm leaving the poll up on my profile until the next time I update.. Please go vote I need a little more feedback from my readers._**


	12. Chapter 12: Cold Night and Warm Morning

**_Hey everyone! Chapter Twelve is now up! I have to say I actually like this chapter for the most part just not the way it ended. I would like to say that Chapter Thirteen should be up in a week or so as I am already writing it. _**

**_I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed throughout the story. I very much apprieciate it. Also, I'd like to thank the people who voted on the poll.. It helped me out because I was majorly unsure of what to do with it. The poll is now closed._**

**_P.S. Read and Review please.. It makes my day better when I have a review waiting for me :D_**

**_P.P.S. I do not own Harry Potter... or Draco Malfoy... or Ron Weasley... I don't own anything to do with this story just the plot line.. :D_**

**_P.P.S. This is also my longest chapter yet even without the A/N. Thank you for reading it!_**

**Chapter Twelve: Cold Nights and Warm Mornings**

Rose and Scorpius went back downstairs after the little issue with Albus. They had just recently found out that Albus had walked in on them the day that Rose got pregnant and decided to make him feel way worse about it. However, when they got to the bottom of the stairs they were pulled aside by Hermione.

"Your cousin just came through here rambling what sounded like 'scarred for life' and 'why is it always me?' Would you care to explain yourself?" Hermione said.

"All we were doing were making out and Scorpius was partly shirtless," Rose answered smiling.

"How was he 'partly shirtless?'" Hermione asked.

"Uhmm.... I was in the process of taking his shirt off when Albus walked in," Rose answered smiling an innocent smile.

"And why was he saying 'why is it always me?'"

"Because he walked in on me and Scorpius the day I got pregnant."

"Oh," Hermione said with a slight smile on her face.

"Anyways. Mum, where did Al go?" Rose asked.

"I think he went outside with Hugo, James and Lily."

"Okay, thank you," Rose said taking Scorpius' hand and going to the hall closet. They took out their coats and walked outside while putting on gloves, hats and scarves.

"Albus!" Rose called when they got outside, "We're done now! What did you want to ask me?"

"I don't remember now," Albus answered not quite meeting her eyes.

"Okay," Rose said looking at the ground. The last bits of snow were melting away and the yard was brown and muddy. She frowned because she hated seeing the yard that way; she preferred the green grass, the fall colors of leaves, or the light blanket of snow.

"Rose, look up," Hugo said to his sister. Rose looked up and saw the clouds dropping snowflakes onto the ground. Even though they hadn't begun to stick to the semi-warm ground, the harder it snowed the more likely it was that there would be a covering on the yard again.

"Yay! Snow!" Rose exclaimed happily like a little kid and everyone else just groaned, "I _like_ the snow!"

"We know," everyone said in unison.

They stood outside talking until Lily's teeth started chattering and they decided to go inside. The snow had begun to stick by this time and there was a thin white blanket covering Rose's yard. When they got inside they sat at the kitchen table drinking the glasses of hot chocolate that Hermione had conjured up for them.

* * *

Everyone stayed over that night (everyone included Lily, James, Albus, Ginny, Harry and even Scorpius) and the house was rather crowded. Any other time Lily stayed over she and Rose shared Rose's room because they were the only two girls. This time, however, Lily ended up on the couch because Rose had insisted on Scorpius sharing her room. Even though Hermione and Ron had strongly disapproved at first, Rose argued that she was already pregnant with Scorpius' kid so what other trouble could she get in to?

Rose lay up against Scorpius trying to keep warm that night in her bed. She was dressed in long flannel pajama bottoms and a long sleeve shirt, Scorpius was dressed in his normal baggy sweatpants and white t-shirt, and she was still way colder than he was. It hadn't stopped snowing before they'd gone to bed making her room much colder because of the cold air from outside.

* * *

When Rose woke up the next morning she was right up against Scorpius' warm body and she was curled up into her fuzzy blanket with the big red rose on it (Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry had given it to her two Christmases ago.) She looked instantly to her window trying to guess what time it was. When she looked at the window, however, it was frosted over and it seemed rather white outside. She carefully got out of bed and walked to the window She wiped it off and looked down at the ground below her. There was a good 13 to 16 centimeters on her yard and it was untouched and so pretty.

While Rose had been looking out the window Scorpius had quietly gotten out of bed, locked Rose's bedroom door, and laid back down, pretending to be asleep. Rose turned back around, looked at her clock (it was just past 7:00AM, way too early for her to be up), then laid back down in bed. Once situated Scorpius fixed himself so he was able to kiss Rose's head. He moved her hair and began to kiss the back of her neck. Rose didn't move but instead smiled to herself as Scorpius continued to kiss her neck then roll her over to kiss her mouth.

"Scorpius," Rose moaned carefully, not wanting to ruin the moment but knowing that she needed to make sure, "What if someone walks in? That wouldn't be good."

"No one's going to walk in, Rose, trust me," Scorpius said quietly kissing at the corners of Rose's mouth.

"But-" Rose started before she was cut off to one of Scorpius' fingers being placed on her lips.

"I already locked the door before you laid back down," Scorpius said smiling mischievously.

"Mmmm...," Rose moaned kissing him. She started to pull of his shirt when there was a knock on the door.

"Jeez! Can a man never get any action around here?" Scorpius whispered to Rose.

"Apparently not," Rose whispered back then said loudly, "Who is it?"

"It's James," James said from the other side of the door.

"What do you want?" Rose groaned knowing it couldn't be good.

"Just making sure Scorpius was keeping his pants on in there," James answered and you could almost hear the smile he had on his face.

"Yes, James, I am," Scorpius said, "between you and your brother Rose hasn't had any time to get them off."

"Well good then our job is done. Good day," James said, he made footsteps like he had walked away but Rose knew better.

"James go away," Rose said, "What do you care what I do with my boyfriend?"

"You're my cousin what more excuse do I need?"

"I don't poke my nose into your sex life, now do I?"

"Who says I even have a sex life, huh? I'm a virgin Rose, duh!"

"No you're not!"

"How do you know?"

"Word gets around, trust me. I've spent many Saturday and Sunday mornings listening to multiple girls talking about how good you are in bed."

"Oh. Well shit. There goes that angle."

"Exactly, James you cannot tell me you've never been laid. For goodness sake, little Lily isn't even as innocent as you think! Albus is the only one who can honestly say he's a virgin!"

"How do you know this?"

"Again, James, word gets around."

"Okay whatever. You two do whatever you like. Just don't trust that Uncle Ron or Aunt 'Mione won't come in. Locked doors can't keep them out if they really want in." this time James really did walk away leaving Rose and Scorpius in silence thinking about James' comment. He was right her parents could do _alohamora _and that'd be the end of that.

"How long until your parents get up and come check on you?" Scorpius asked.

"An hour or so," Rose answered.

"We could make that work. I mean if you still want to," Scorpius said leaning closer to Rose.

"Of course," Rose said closing the space between them quickly.

She took off his shirt this time and Scorpius undid the buttons on her pajama top then slid it off her arms, thankful that she didn't wear a bra to bed. He then gently pushed her down on the bed and kissed her sweetly on the mouth then kept kissing down her neck and between her breasts. Scorpius was sitting on his knees kissing her mouth again when Rose sat up. She played with the waist of his pants pulling them down slowly revealing the red and black plaid boxers he had on underneath.

"Rose," Scorpius moaned was she traced the contours of his abs and around the waist of his boxers with her fingers. He pushed her back down and kissed her fiercely on her mouth, rubbing his hands on her sides and breasts.

Rose kissed him back with passion, wrapping her legs around his waist and sitting him up again. Scorpius rubbed Rose's lower back that was just under the waistline of her pants before slowly lowering them while gently pushing her back onto the pillows.

* * *

"Did you stay warm last night, Rosie," Ron asked at breakfast. James looked up and smiled.

"Yes, Daddy, I did. Scorpius kept me warm," Rose said. James snorted; Ron looked at him funny and Hermione looked at him knowingly, "Or maybe it had something to do with the four or five blankets I had piled on me. Either way, I was warm."

"Okay, well I'm still going to go fix it so it stays warm in there," Ron said.

"Thanks, Dad," Rose said.

"Rose," James said, "I heard you moving around your room earlier this morning. It sounded like you were busy. Would you care to tell us what you were doing?"

"James," Rose said mimicking his tone of voice, "I'm pretty sure what I do in my room is my own business." James rolled his eyes but didn't push the subject any further, mainly because his parents walked in and he didn't want to start that subject with them.

Rose saw the look on James' face and knew why he hadn't pushed the subject, "On second thought, James, I can tell you what I was doing but trust me; no one here wants to know."

James shook his head, "No, Rose, that's fine I really didn't want to know in the first place."

"Scorpius and I were having sex this morning," Rose said, despite James' protests. At those words, Ron dropped his coffee mug, Hermione's hands flew to cover her face, and Scorpius' head hit the table. Ginny and Harry smiled.

"That's funny," Ginny said taking Harry's hand, "That's exactly what we did this morning."

"We did it last night before we went to bed too though," Harry added.

"Mom! Dad! Quit!" James yelled.

"Okay, we're done," Harry said, smiling at Ginny.

"Good," James said.

"So, Rose," Ginny said trying hard not to laugh, "Is Scorpius good in bed?"

"Oh, very much so," Rose said laughing.

James left the room at about the same time Ron yelled, "Okay! That's not appropriate talk for the breakfast table!"

"Sorry, Dad," Rose said still grinning.

"I'm not sorry, Ron," Ginny said.

"I didn't think you were," Ron said.

Rose and Scorpius went back upstairs after breakfast and jumped up and down on her bed to sound like they were having sex. When Ron and Hermione came up to check what was going on all they saw was two teenagers jumping on a bed laughing.


	13. Chapter 13: Awkwardness

**Hey everybody! Chapter Thirteen is finally here. I wasn't too happy with it but hopefully it wasn't too bad. **

**P.S. Please read and Review it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I have a review waiting for me. Although hot cocoa does the same thing.. hmm I kinda want hot cocoa now ;D**

**P.P.S. I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. If I did Ron and Hermione would have gotten together from the start and Dumbledore wouldn't have died.. Come to think of it neither would have Fred, or Tonks, or Remus, or Mad-Eye Moody or Cedric... And Voldemort would have never come back... Obviously it wouldn't have been such a good series if I owned it. :D**

**Chapter Thirteen: Awkwardness**

Scorpius was getting ready a week later to go back to Hogwarts. He and Rose weren't ready to go back but they had no choice; they knew they would have to confront the people at school about it eventually. And as Rose had said word gets around so who knows what people are saying now. They were both sure that James had told at least one person, who would tell everyone else. It wasn't a good situation.

Scorpius had been staying at home since the day Rose had told everyone about them having sex. It wasn't his idea to go home but Ron had decided that was exactly what Scorpius wanted to do.

Rose and Scorpius had barely talked to one another since Scorpius had gone home but they were fine with that. They'd be going back to school soon and would have little interference with whatever they did.

* * *

"Rose, now be careful at school. Don't do anything that will hurt the baby. We want to deliver him or her safely to this world," Hermione said as they were packing the car to go to Kings Cross Station at 8:30 in the morning. They were supposed to be at the station by 9:30 so that Ron and Hermione could talk with Draco and Astoria. Ron had been trying to get out of it all morning.

"I know, Mom, I'm not stupid. Besides, between Scorpius and Madame Pomfrey I'll never be able to leave bed. For different reasons of course," Rose said winking at her mother.

"I'm serious, Rose, it's my first grandchild and I want him or her to be healthy."

"I'm serious too, Mom," Rose said as Ginny stepped out of the fireplace and took a bag of stuff off the counter, "Sex is so much better when you're pregnant."

"I know!" Ginny exclaimed wrapping her arm around Rose. Ginny saw Hermione's appalled face and laughed, "Seriously Hermione, you need to lighten up. I know you screwed my brother otherwise Rose or Hugo wouldn't be here."

"That doesn't mean we had sex while I was pregnant!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You guys are all over eachother now and I know you were all over him while you were pregnant. Pregnant women are always horny. Well at least you were," Ginny said smiling.

"It's okay Mom, we can talk about this it's not like I'm an innocent 12 year old anymore. I know what sex is and I know how it feels. We all do. Well except for Albus. He was always the moralistic one," Rose said.

"Even Lily?" Hermione and Ginny asked at the same time, "and Hugo?"

"Yeah," Rose said smiling.

Ginny rushed back home through the fire while Hermione went and found Hugo. Ah, the talk she remembered it well. She'd received it along side Albus and James. It had already been too late for James by that time and Albus was the only one who took it to heart.

***Flashback***

_Rose, Albus, and James were sitting around the kitchen table waiting for their parents to come talk to them. _

_"Okay guys," Hermione said timidly, "Now this may be uncomfortable for you but it's uncomfortable for us as well." Rose, Albus and James groaned knowing exactly what was coming. _

_"We're going to talk about sex right?" James asked bluntly, "Because if we are can I leave. I do not need this talk, trust me." _

_"No, James, you can't leave. This is our job as parents to inform you the dangers of sex," Harry said._

_"What about the pleasures of sex? How come no one ever talks about those when they give the sex talk?" James asked. He was being rather abnoxous but he was right. All they ever heard was 'don't have sex it's bad for you. It's very dangerous.'_

_"There are many different pleasures that come from sex. Many good things. But right now one of those good things is about to get smacked," Ginny said to James raising her hand threateningly. _

_"Anyway," Ron said, "Sex can be good and it can be bad."_

_"I know that," said James, "It all just depends on who you have it with."_

_"James! Shut up!" Rose yelled. She didn't want to have this talk anymore than he did, but if they were going to have it then they just needed to get it over with. _

_"Okay," Ginny said, "Sex isn't all bad. There's always the STD scare and the unplanned pregnancy thing that make it bad. But when you have safe sex, with condoms and other contreceptives so you can't get STDs or pregnant, then sex is good."_

_"And there's always planned pregnancy, which is somewhat how we ended up with you. It wasn't really planned for us, you just sort of showed up. But you were just a surprise and we didn't know we wanted you until we got you," Harry said._

_"Except for James. We didn't want him either way, the doctors just wouldn't let us give him back," Ginny said._

_"Hey!" James yelled._

_"Don't worry though, we're not going to tell you not to go have sex. It wouldn't do us any good for at least one of you anyway. We are going to tell you to be careful though. We got you all condoms and Rose has a prescription to birth control pills just in case," Hermione said._

_"Thank you," Rose, Albus and James said carefully._

_"Are we free to go now?" James asked, "I have a date in the village in 20 minutes. I'll be able to test these condoms out then."_

_"Somewhere, Sweetie, we went wrong with him," Harry said to Ginny._

_"No, Ron just dropped him one too many times when he'd babysit," Ginny said. Ron frowned and walked out of the room._

***Back to Present***

Rose hadn't even filled the prescription and she'd given her condoms to James. She never thought she'd need them. She was wrong though otherwise she wouldn't be pregnant. We'll maybe she would, those things aren't always 100 percent effective. Rose giggled to herself. She didn't remember Hugo or Lily getting "the talk" and they would be in for a rude awakening when they did.

"Rose!" Hugo yelled coming down the stairs, "I need to talk to you! NOW!"

"Yes, Hugo?" Rose asked innocently.

"How could you tell her?!" he yelled, "That was supposed to be our little secret!"

"Hey, Hugo, it's not much of a secret, everyone but our parents knew," Rose said.

Just then the flames in the fireplace lit up and out came Lily with a look to match Hugo's.

"Rose!" Lily yelled, "Why?"

"Because, Mum and Auntie Ginny were being annoying. I just got them to leave me alone for a little while," Rose said smiling, "seriuosly though what does it matter? They were bound to find out sooner or later. I just made it sooner rather than later."

"But they didn't need to know," Lily said.

"So, they do now. It's really not a big deal. At least they didn't find out you were having sex because you told them you were pregnant."

"Whatever," Lily said, "I need to get home before my mum realizes I'm not there. She was talking to my dad about it when I left."

"Bye, Lily," Rose and Hugo said in unison, "See you on the train." They watched as Lily stepped into the glowing green flames and disappeared from their sight.

"Rose! Hugo! Are you ready to go? We need to get going in the next five minutes!" Ron yelled down the stairs.

"I'm ready, Dad!" Rose yelled back.

"I'm almost ready, Dad!" Hugo said.

"Well hurry up or whatever you don't have gets left here," Ron said.

"'Kay Dad," Hugo said walking back upstairs. Rose followed him to bring her trunk downstairs so it could get loaded into the car.

"I got it, Rosie," Ron said, "You shouldn't be carrying it."

"Thanks Dad," Rose said grabbing her purse and following her dad back down the stairs.

"Hugo! C'mon we're leaving!" Hermione yelled to her son as she and Rose walked out the door, "Same goes for you Ronald!"

Hugo and Ron came grudgingly down the stairs and walked to the car.

"You're not going to get out of this Ronald. They are practically family now and you need to be civil about it," Hermione said.

"I don't want to be civil about it. I want to rip his head off for producing the boy who impregnated my daughter!" Ron said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey! You know it does take two people make a baby, Dad!" Rose said from the backseat.

"Whatever," Ron said.

They arrived at the station at 9:25 and got trolley's to put Rose's and Hugo's trunks on. They walked to where Draco, Astoria, and Scorpius were waiting. When Scorpius saw Rose his face lit up and he rushed to her. He gave her a hug and smiled at her. He didn't dare kiss her because of the whole parents in the vicinity thing. Rose, however, didn't care and she threw her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his. He relaxed and kissed her back.

"Ahem," Draco and Ron said at the same time. Rose drew back and took Scorpius' hand instead. She smiled a big grin and went to the nearest table. She and Scorpius sat down and waited for their parents. Hugo was sent to Platform 9 and 3/4 to await Harry and Ginny's arrival. Draco, Astoria, Hermione, and Ron sat down next to their children timidly. Rose and Scorpius waited for the unpleasant discussion to start. When it didn't Rose started it herself.

"So, we are gathered here today...." she started but could not finish because Scorpius started laughing making her laugh and their parents laugh lightening the mood.

"So," Astoria said taking control, "We need to discuss the well-being of our children and future grandchild. Where should we begin?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Sorry to just leave it hanging but I figure the discussion can take up a chapter by itsself. Please Review!!!_**


	14. Chapter 14: Black Eyes and Bloody Nose

**_Hey everyone Chapter Fourteen is here!! I hope you like it I'm not sure I do but whatevs, I'm my own worst critic._**

**_P.S. Read and Review please!! It would make me feel a whole lot better. :D_**

**_P.P.S. I do not own anything but oh well the books are probably better that way :D_**

**Chapter Fourteen: Black Eyes and Bloody Nose**

"We are here to discuss the well-being of our children and future grandchild. So where should we begin?" Astoria said.

"I'd like to start with the discussion of where they are going to live once the baby is born," Hermione said.

"Obviously they'll live at the Malfoy Manor, as Scorpius is the father and the baby will have the surname 'Malfoy' right?" Draco said with his all famous sneer on his face.

"Well, obviously, Rose is the one giving birth to the baby, so they'll live at our house," Ron said angrily glaring at Draco.

"I think we should let Rose and Scorpius decide where they want to live," Astoria said calmly.

"But what if they can't agree where they want to live?" Draco said.

"Or they want to live somewhere completely different?" Ron added.

"Hello!!" Rose exclaimed, "Why don't you ask us where we want to live?"

"Sorry, Honey, where do you want to live?" Hermione said.

"Actually, we were hoping we could stay at your house, Mrs. Weasley. Rose is already comfortable there and I am rather comfortable there too," Scorpius said.

"That's fine with us, isn't it Ronald?" Hermione said.

"But, what about the Malfoy name, the child has to be raised in the Malfoy Manor! Unless you're giving the baby the Weasley name," Draco said.

"Dad, this is mine and Rose's baby. We already discussed that we want to raise the baby at Rose's house," Scorpius said.

"I've seen their house, there's no room for a baby in there," Draco said.

"Excuse me!" Rose exclaimed, "Mr. Malfoy, there is plenty of room at my house to raise a child. We have two guest rooms we will just turn the one next to my room into a nursery. Then Dad can put a door connecting the rooms so it's easier to take care of the baby."

"There's way more room at the Manor though!" Draco said defensively.

"Dad! Enough!" Scorpius yelled, "Rose and I already decided where we want to raise our child get over it!"

"Now that we got that over with, what else do we need to discuss?" Hermione asked.

"We need to decide what Rose and Scorpius are going to do about school next year considering it is their last year," Astoria said.

"Well we all know they won't be able to take the baby to school with them. The headmaster would probably not allow it. So we need to decide who's going to take care of the child," Hermione said.

"Mom," Rose said, "What if we talked to the headmaster when we went back to school? Maybe he would allow it as long as we went to class and everything. I only have six classes and they aren't all on the same day. I have quite a few breaks in between. So does Scorpius, most of his are even opposite mine. We'd only need someone to watch the baby while we're in Potions and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Come to think of it," Scorpius said, "The baby could be considered a magical creature that we have to care for. If we can take the baby to school we'd probably be able to talk Hagrid into thinking my way."

"Scorpius! You're child is not a creature, it's a human and Hagrid would not agree to that!" Rose said giggling.

"Okay, you talk to the headmaster. If he says 'no' then we'll meet in Hogsmeade to discuss other plans," Astoria said.

"Okay," Rose said, "Anything else?"

"Whose surname are you giving the baby?" Draco interjected.

"Malfoy," Rose answered, "That's the father's last name and so it will be the child's. And mine eventually when Scorpius and I get married."

"When or if?" Ron asked.

"When, Dad," Rose answered.

"I would really like to know how you plan to afford a baby?" Draco asked suddenly concerned.

"I have a summer intern at the Ministry that pays decent. I plan on working there and putting the money into Gringott's," Scorpius said.

"And I'm going to work in my Uncle George's shop. He told Lily that she would get paid to watch the baby so I could work in the store," Rose said.

"And you think that's the best way to do it?" Draco asked.

"Well, yeah, actually. I mean my parents will help for a while but there's going to be a time when we'll have to move out and won't have their money anymore," Rose said.

"Did you think that Tori and I wouldn't help?" Draco questioned looking scandalized.

"Yeah, Dad, that's exactly what we thought. You don't like Rose's family and as much as you try to hide it you don't like our relationship either," Scorpius said.

"Well we will help if you need it. But you still need to keep those jobs. It helps teach responsibility," Draco said.

"Yes, Dad, because raising a child doesn't teach responsibility," Scorpius said sarcastically.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Hermione asked.

"What about visiting weekends and such? We cannot assume that Rose, Scorpius, and the baby will remain at your house all the time so Draco and I cannot see them," Astoria said.

"Life would be easier if they just decided to live at our house," Draco said.

"NO IT WOULDN'T YOU IDIOT!! IT WOULD JUST MAKE THINGS EASIER FOR YOU AND HARDER ON HERMIONE AND ME! SO DROP THAT ISSUE THEY'VE ALREADY DECIDED WHERE THEY WANT TO LIVE!" Ron yelled, all the anger he'd been holding in since he found out about Rose and Scorpius bursting out.

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT MY SON OR GRANDCHILD LIVING IN A HOUSE WITH A BLOOD-TRAITOR AND MUDBLOOD AND AM PREPARED TO FIGHT AS MUCH AS I CAN FOR IT NOT TO HAPPEN!" Draco yelled back, his anger was as much to match Ron's if not worse. His use of the words he'd vowed to never use again had shocked even himself.

Ron stood up as soon as the words were out of Draco's mouth and the chair clanged loudly to the floor behind him. Draco mimicked his actions and raised his hand to hit Ron. Ron, however, was quicker and punched Draco in the face and backed away. Draco punched Ron back and Ron lost his balance. Ron fell backwards over the chair and hit his head on the cement.

"Oh my gosh! Ron are you okay!" Hermione screeched.

"Dad!" Rose screamed standing up and rushing to her father. His head was bleeding slightly from where it hit the ground and his nose was gushing blood.

"I know how to fix that problem," Hermione said pointing to his nose. She carefully took her wand from her pocket while Rose, Scorpius, and Astoria stood around her trying to block her from view. Draco was standing back watching the action now sporting a black eye.

"_Episiky,_" Hermione muttered pointing her wand at Ron's nose. She also performed a simple spell to help the back of his head until she could get home to look at it properly.

"Thank you," Ron said standing up and fixing his chair.

Draco looked away from Ron and down at the ground.

"Dad, I can't believe you would say that about them," Scorpius said quietly.

"I know, Son, I shouldn't have said it," Draco said quietly to his son then loudly to Ron and Hermione, "I'm sorry for the words I said. I didn't mean them, my anger just got the best of me."

Ron made an obscene hand gesture at which Hermione gasped and hit away, "You know those words still hurt coming from you _Malfoy_," she spat, looking at him like she wanted to rip his throat out.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Draco said softly with a saddened look in his eyes that grew worse with the use of his surname.

"I am too, I thought this might be easier now that we're adults, but I was wrong. Astoria I am sorry for the way my husband has acted towards your husband and for my behavior. For now on I suggest only you and I talk to the kids about their future and fill in our significant others later," Hermione said.

"I agree," Astoria said, "And I'm sorry for the things my husband said about you and your family and for his anger management skills. But it sounds best not to include them in decisions anymore."

"Ronald, go home I will be there in a few to look properly at your head and be sure it will be fine," Hermione said hugging her husband.

"Okay, I'll see you at home," Ron said bending down to kiss his wife gently then turned on the spot to leave.

"Draco," Astoria said, "I think it would be best if you went home too." She kissed her husband who had embraced and whispered something in her ear. Astoria nodded slightly.

"I'll see you later," Draco said turning on the spot and disappearing.

"Hermione and I will get together to discuss a meeting later after you talk to your headmaster," Astoria said.

"And we will meet you in Hogsmeade for that meeting. If it's not on a Hogsmeade weekend then we will come get you to discuss it," Hermione said smiling a Rose, "And no sneaking out like your Uncle Harry. I will know if you do."

"Oh well there goes my booze run when I get back," Rose said pretending to be disappointed.

"Rose Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm kidding, Mother! I learned what drinking does. How do you think I got into the position I'm in now?" Rose said laughing.

"Anyway," Astoria said, "I guess it best that we get to the platform and see you off on the train."

"Yeah," Rose said standing up, pushing her trolley to the barrior between Platforms nine and ten. Her and Scorpius went through together first followed closely by Hermione and Astoria.

Everyone already on the platform gasped and giggled when they say Scorpius and Rose appear together holding hands. Nobody but Rose's family had known about them for sure, only the rumors that were going around.

Rose took a deep breath and sighed. Beside her Scorpius did the same thing. They knew it was going to be a long term.

* * *

**_Please Review :D.. also what do you think of the name Thomas? ---- answer this in your review please... I'm debating on names for the baby and whether I should make it boy or girl? ---- please answer this too. :D_**

**_Any name suggestions are gladly appreciated :D_**


	15. Chapter 15: Arrangements

**_Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated but now I am so here's chapter 15. It's a lot of dialog and I'm really sorry about that but there was a lot that needed to be said and it worked better without too much narrative in there. Anyways.. I'm not exactly happy with this chapter but it's okay I guess.. it's really just a filler. Also the ending is kinda crap but I couldn't figure out how to end it and it was getting rather long the way it was._**

**_P.S. Read and Review please it makes me feel better.. And also thank you to those who have reviewed throughout the story I really appreciate it._**

**_P.P.S. I do not own the rights to Harry Potter.. but when I break the wishbone tonight that's what I'm going to wish for.. I hope I get the bigger piece... crap now it won't come true because I told you what I was wishing for... Oh well we're all probably better that way._**

**Chapter Fifteen: Arrangements **

Rose and Scorpius were right about it being a long term. They had only been back for two weeks and had already been bombarded with question after question concerning their relationship. No one knew yet that Rose was pregnant but she was starting to show so they didn't have much longer to keep that a secret.

After they had gotten settled back into school, Rose and Scorpius went to talk to their headmaster, Professor McMillan, about their situation. He had requested to speak with their parents before giving them a direct answer. Rose and Scorpius had written their mothers about their meeting with Professor McMillan and requested that their fathers didn't come.

Now, a week after speaking to Professor McMillan for the first time, they were in his office again, accompanied by their mothers. Mrs. Malfoy explained that neither father was allowed to come because they tend to hit each other.

"So, we are here to discuss arrangements for Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and their unborn child," Professor McMillan said, "so what is the entire situation exactly?"

"Well, I am due with mine and Scorpius' child in early July. Obviously, we still have one more year left of school. We didn't really want to leave our child in the care of somebody else if we can avoid it. We wouldn't feel as responsible for the child if someone else is taking care of him or her for his or her first year of life," Rose said.

"And we'll only have a two months at most with the child before we have to come back to school. That's not very long and he or she will most likely consider someone else Mom or Dad by the time we're back in his or her life. We would so much rather raise the child and balance school than have someone else raise it," Scorpius said.

"And how do figure you'll be able to do parenting and schoolwork at the same time?" Professor McMillan asked.

"We only have two classes together. All the rest of our classes are opposite each other so one has break and the other has class. It's been like that the last two years. Assuming it's like that next year also, the only time we would need someone to watch the baby is during Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. And Professor we're both exceptionally bright students. If we have to take turns going to Potions and CMC I'm sure we could do it if we worked it out with our professors."

"Can I get a mothers opinion on this: Would you prefer them keep the baby at school with them or have someone at home take care of it?"

"Well, I want my son to take responsibility for his actions and would prefer he take care of the baby here at school. He, and Rose for that matter, would learn how hard raising a child is while at school or while working," Astoria said.

"I agree, I'd prefer Rose and Scorpius have the child at school with them so they can honestly see how hard raising a child is under any circumstances," Hermione said.

"Now assuming I say 'yes' where would you board because you sure couldn't room in your dorms because you are in separate houses and none of your housemates would want a baby waking them up in the middle of the night," Professor McMillan said thinking.

"That was our one problem that we couldn't think of an answer to, Professor," Rose said.

"And even though we couldn't think of a perfect solution doesn't mean we didn't try," Scorpius started.

"We thought of an empty classroom. We could charm the door to require passwords, passwords that we choose ourselves. We can move our beds to whichever classroom and dressers and then move the baby stuff too. It wouldn't be the most ideal situation but its all we could think of," Rose said.

Professor McMillan was quiet for a moment, pondering what Rose had said.

"I'm going to say yes," Professor McMillan said, "but there are certain terms I expect to be met. One: Your grades stay up to par, you're supposed to balance parenting and school so don't give all your attention to one or the other. Two: Only you are allowed to stay in your room. Also we won't move your beds down. We can transfigure something for you so you have one bed and not two, but your dressers will be in the room. Three: You need to make all arrangements with your teachers before the end of this term and you also need to set up a child care provider while you have classes together. Can we agree on this terms?"

"Yes, Sir. Those are more than gracious," Rose said smiling.

"My next question is: do you want to find your classroom and move into it now so you can become accustomed to it? Or do you want to wait until next year?" Professor McMillan asked.

Rose and Scorpius met each other's eyes and smiled, "Move in now," they said in unison.

"I mean we need to get familiar with it after all," Scorpius said.

Professor McMillan rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, well only if your mothers are okay with that." Both Astoria and Hermione rolled their eyes and looked at each other.

"That's fine with us," Hermione said with Astoria nodding in agreement.

"Okay, well then we just need to decide which classroom to use. I have one in mind that might be perfect, if you'll just follow me," Professor McMillan said standing up and walking to the door.

Rose, Scorpius, Astoria and Hermione followed Professor McMillan to the east side of the school to a large classroom. Rose went to the windows and looked down. They were on the second floor and she had a pretty good view of the grounds below.

"We could easily get rid of the chalkboard," Professor McMillan said gesturing towards it, "Other than that I think it's pretty good."

Scorpius walked up behind Rose, who was still looking out the window, and whispered something in her ear. Rose giggled and nodded.

"It's perfect Professor," she said.

The headmaster just nodded, pointed his wand at the chalkboard and muttered some words. The chalkboard came down off the wall and landed with a loud thud on the floor. The professor uttered a few more words and the chalkboard transformed into a large bed with black and white bedding. He opened the windows as far as they would go then waved his wand again, this time without the words. Suddenly two dressers and two trunks came soaring through the open windows. He guided them towards the far wall where they were set down.

"I believe the last thing we need is to charm the door; what would you like your password to be?"

Rose and Scorpius pondered this for a moment and looked at each other.

"What about something corny like baby feet or I love you? Or something like that?" Rose asked Scorpius.

"How about snowflakes or baby bump?" Scorpius asked laughing.

"I think snowflakes is probably the best," Professor McMillan said, "And you can always change it whenever you like with this simple charm. He pointed his wand at the door and muttered something and then said "snowflakes" and put his wand back in his robe.

"There you go, a room all your own and this will be your room for the rest of this year and all of next year. You still have access to you house common rooms for this year and you'll still be considered a part of that house for next year as well," Professor McMillan said, "You can move your baby stuff in the week before next year starts so you don't have to bring it on the train as well."

"Thank you so much, Professor," Rose said.

"Yes, Professor we really appreciate it, more than you'll ever know," Scorpius added.

"Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Malfoy, it was good to talk to you and I'm sure we'll see more of each other regarding Rose and Scorpius," Professor McMillan said nodding to both women, "but until then, so long." He walked out of the room leaving both children with their mothers.

"Be responsible," Hermione said, "I don't want to get any letters saying that Professor McMillan is revoking your rights to keep the baby here."

"Why do you always tell me to be good, Mother?" Rose asked smiling.

"Because you're just like your uncles and father, and because I know you well enough," Hermione said smiling.

"The same go for you too Scorpius. No leaving the school without permission. And no drinking! That's how you got in this predicament in the first place. And help Rose out when she needs it, not when she wants it because she'll never say she wants your help," Astoria said to her son who was nodding with each thing she said, "Also, an occasional back rub or foot rub does wonders to a pregnant woman's attitude."

"Okay, Mum, thanks for the advice, but I'm sure Rose and I will be just fine," Scorpius said.

"Okay," Astoria said and her and Hermione turned to leave.

"Wait! When is my next doctor appointment with the muggles? I need to talk to Madam Pomfrey about my situation but since I'm delivering with muggles I should probably have some appointments with them," Rose asked.

"I'll call in the next week and set one up for you on the nearest Saturday they have open. Then I'll write you so you can tell Professor McMillan. But you need to go to Madam Pomfrey tomorrow," Hermione said. Rose nodded and hugged her mom then Astoria. Scorpius mimicked her actions.

"Thank you so much for helping us out," Rose said while Scorpius nodded, "We really appreciate it."

Astoria and Hermione nodded and waved then stepped out of the room walking down the stairs to exit the school and grounds to Apparate home.

"It's like our own little apartment," Scorpius said looking around then sitting on the bed, "Except we don't have to pay rent."

"I know," Rose said sitting next to him on the bed, "It's rather exciting! And we'll have a baby here in like six months!"

"I love you, Rose," Scorpius said wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands resting on her slightly protruding belly.

"I love you, too, Scorpius," Rose said turning around and kissing him softly on the mouth."

They laid down together looking up at the ceiling, "It's our little house," Scorpius said, "We could do whatever we want in it."

"I know," Rose said, rolling over and sitting on top of him. She took off his shirt and kissed him sweetly. He smiled under the kiss and wrapped his arms tighly around her.

"I'll never let you go," Scorpius whispered in her ear.

* * *

**_I know the passwords are kind of corny but those were all I could think of off the top of my head.. Maybe when they change it later on the password will get better. Read and Review please!! :D_**


	16. Chapter 16: Don't Laugh At Me

**_Hey guys I'm sorry it has been so long since I've updated but I had finals in my Introduction to Psychology class and now I'm preparing for my HS semester tests.. gag! But nonetheless here's Chapter Sixteen. Some of it is okay but the ending kinda sucks but I couldn't figure out how to end it. Anyways, I hope you like it._**

**_P.S. Read and Review Please! It would make me feel a little better about my finals coming up :D_**

**_P.P.S. I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, Epic Sad :( but it's all good because if I owned the rights I would not be able to write my FF about it :)_**

**Chapter Sixteen: Don't Laugh At Me**

Rose had gone to talk to Madame Pomfrey the day after the meeting with Professor McMillan. She was now at her house with her mother, Scorpius, and Astoria getting ready to go to her doctors appointment. She and Scorpius were very excited as it was their first ultrasound and they were going to see the baby for the first time. They had heard the heartbeat at their last appointment and couldn't wait to see the baby since then. They both knew that the baby was to small to see a gender or even make out most features but it was their baby nonetheless. Rose glanced at the clock on the wall and over at Scorpius who was tapping his fingers impatiently.

"Can we go _yet?_" Rose asked looking at the clock again.

Hermione looked at the clock then at the refrigerator where the time for Rose's doctor appointment was posted, "I guess," she said standing up.

"Thank goodness," Scorpius said also standing up and offering a hand out to Rose, "This has been the longest; wait how long has it been?"

"Fifteen minutes," Astoria said rolling her eyes at her son.

"Are you sure it's only been fifteen minutes? It seems way longer than that," Scorpius said.

"No, it's only been fifteen minutes," Rose said, "It's just been the longest fifteen minutes of my life."

"Same here," Scorpius nodded embracing Rose and kissing the top of her head.

"Okay, you wanted to leave so bad now let's go," Hermione said picking the car keys up off the counter.

"Yes, Mother," Rose said smiling, and taking Scorpius' hand.

They drove to the muggle hospital and walked inside. Hermione signed them in and got a room number to wait in. Rose sat down on the bed while the other three took the chairs. Rose looked at the ultrasound machine; she was pretty sure the only time she had seen one before was when her mother was pregnant with Hugo, although she didn't remember it.

They had sat in the room for close to thirty minutes before there was a knock on the door. The doctor walked in carrying Rose's files and a clipboard. She smiled and greeted them all.

"Wow, Hermione, I haven't seen you since I delivered Hugo, how have you been?" said the doctor while situating everything for the checkup.

"I've been good, this is my daughter," Hermione said.

"Little Rosie? Nuh-uh, she can't be sixteen yet," the doctor said shaking her head.

"Well she is and now she's expecting a child of her own," Hermione said.

"Wow, that just doesn't seem possible," the doctor said sitting on the stool and wheeling up next to the bed, "Well, Rose I am Doctor Brandon, I know I didn't see you last time but I was all filled up when your mother called in the appointment. When she called this time she requested me specifically, I hope that's okay?"

"I don't care who my doctor is as long as they're nice and do a good job," Rose replied.

"Okay, well let's get started then. If you will slip off your shoes and follow me," Dr. Brandon said standing up and walking to the door. Rose kicked off her shoes and followed her out the door.

Dr. Brandon led Rose to a scale and had Rose step on. The scale read 120 pounds which was two pounds more than her last appointment and five pounds more from before she was pregnant. They walked back to the room and Dr. Brandon measured Rose waistline, it hadn't grown much just enough to have a small baby bump. When the doctor was done measure Rose's waist she had Rose roll down the waist of her sweatpants and roll up her shirt, exposing her entire stomach. Then she had Rose lay down on the bed while reaching for a tube of blue looking gel.

"This is going to be cold," Dr. Brandon said before squeezing a generous amount of gel onto Rose's stomach. Dr. Brandon then took a thing and put it on Rose's stomach and spread the gel around. As she did this, flashes of pictures showed up on the ultrasound moniter. Dr. Brandon watched the moniter carefully while moving the scanner thing slowly across Rose's abdomen until finding what she was looking for. She captured the image with the machine and pointed at it.

"There's your baby. What would you like me to call it on the picture before I print it out?" Dr. Brandon asked.

"Since we can't tell if it's a boy or a girl let's just call it Baby Malfoy for now," Rose said to the doctor then turned towards Scorpius, "Look Scorpius, it's our little baby."

"I know, it's our offspring," Scorpius said sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Rose asked grinning.

"Maybe," Scorpius said sniffing again and the seeing the smile on Rose's face, "Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not, I'm smiling because it's so cute that you're crying because you're seeing your baby for the first time," Rose said.

Scorpius smiled and took Rose's hand, "I just can't believe it, we made that little baby that's growing inside of you. It's all too surreal, it just doesn't seem possible."

Rose nodded and wiped a tear from her eye, then smiling looked at her mother and Scorpius' mother, "So, what do you think?"

"Looks like a baby to me," Hermione said standing up and kissing her daughter4 forehead.

"Not just any baby though," Astoria said, "It's our grandbaby and your child." Hermione nodded.

"Okay, let's get this gunk of your stomach and you are free to go," Dr. Brandon said, "Here's your ultrasound pictures." She handed the pictures to Scorpius and then took a rag and wiped off Rose's stomach. She walked out of the room while Rose adjusted her clothing and took the pictures from Scorpius.

"Okay, now that we've all been sapheads for the day, let's go get some food and get you guys back to school," Hermione said smiling and taking the pictures from Rose and looking at them with Astoria.

"Okay, Mom, let's go," Rose said, "I'm starving!"

**

* * *

**

**_Please Review! :)_**


	17. Chapter 17: I'm Sorry Rose

**_Hey guys it hasn't been long since my last update and it probably would have been longer if I wasn't stuck at home today. Anyways I wrote this chapter in about an hour so if it sucks I'm sorry, I just wanted to get another chapter up before the new year. I was planning on this chapter turning out way different than it did but maybe it's better this way I really don't know. But anyways here's Chapter Seventeen, I don't know if I like it a whole bunch but I did enjoy writing some of it more than other parts._**

**_P.S. Read and Review, consider it a New Year's present even though typically you don't give presents on New Years. But it would make me feel better. Oh and thanks to everyone who has reviewed before now, those are the people that make me feel better when I'm having writers block and can't think of what to write._**

**_P.P.S. If you haven't figured it out yet I am not J.K. Rowling because she is an amazing writer and as you can see, I am not :)_**

**Chapter Seventeen: I'm Sorry Rose**

When Rose and Scorpius got back to school they went straight to their room avoiding everyone. Thankfully, it was a Hogsmeade weekend so they didn't have much to worry about. They knew they'd have to talk to everyone later at dinner but that was a while away and had plenty of time to think of an excuse. We'll at least they thought that until they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Rose asked before she let them in.

"It's Lily and Albus," Lily said to her. Rose opened the door and stood aside so her cousins could get in the room.

"What's up?" Rose asked once they had sat down on the floor. Rose sat next to Scorpius on the bad and looked at them.

"We thought you might like to know that our brother told everyone you weren't in Hogsmeade or at school because you had a doctor's appointment with the muggles," Lily said.

"Yeah and most peoples first reaction was why didn't you go see Madame Pomfrey?" Albus added.

"Oh and some people asked why Scorpius was with you instead of enjoying his weekend 'without the ball and chain'" Lily continued.

"And what did James tell them to all those questions?" Rose asked.

"He said you'd already gone to Madame Pomfrey but you were told by her, your parents and the headmaster that you had to see muggles for this because you were going there in the end, might as well go there for checkups the entire time." Albus said, looking at the floor.

"And he said that Scorpius went with you because it was his fault you were going there in the first place." Lily said, "You're lucky that most people that he talked to are not smart because only a handful of them figured it out after that."

"That doesn't do me any good, now does it?" Rose said, "If only one person knows eventually the whole school would know. I knew James would end up telling people. I wouldn't have told him in the first place if he hadn't been in the room when I blurted it out to my parents."

"Well you could always say he was lying and that you had to go visit a family member on your mom's side, and say Scorpius didn't want to go to Hogsmeade alone." Albus suggested.

"Yeah but Hugo was here, that wouldn't do much good. And besides, if they haven't put two and two together before now maybe we'll get lucky," Scorpius pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Well we've been living in our own room since term started, our mothers are here nearly once a week and they still haven't figured out why. Honestly, I would have at least been asking questions if it weren't us," Scorpius explained.

"Yeah but James practically told people our situation. And those who either didn't get it or didn't hear are going to be told by someone who did. The whole school will know by breakfast tomorrow morning, if not before then," Rose said laying back on the bed, "I'm going to strangle him when I see him."

"We could see when that's going to be," Albus said mischievously.

"What?" Rose asked sitting up slightly.

"Well James has the Invisibility Cloak this week so I get the Marauder's Map," he said taking out the map and tapping it with his wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Yeah and Lily's left with nothing, as usual," Lily said crossing her arms.

"Lily, remember, James isn't going to be here next year, he doesn't take the Cloak or Map with him and they get left with us. Then next year's my last year and you get them both to your self for two whole years. Without having to share them with your brothers," Albus said.

"Yes, I know you've explained this to me multiple times, but I highly doubt that Dad's going to let me keep them when you boys are gone," she said.

"Anyways," Rose said, "Where's James at?"

" He's back in the castle heading towards Gryffindor Tower," Albus said.

"Lily, go catch him and kidnap him and bring him back here," Rose said.

"How am I supposed to kidnap him? He's bigger than me remember?" Lily asked.

"Serious Lily, just disarm him and full- body bind him. Then just levitate him back down here and hope no one sees you." Scorpius said laughing.

"Okay and if someone does see me?" Lily asked.

"Say you're under the Imperious Curse and run away," Scorpius said.

"Hmm not a lot of help there smart one." Lily said smiling and standing up, "Fine I'll do what Blondie here said to do just because it sounds like fun."

"Here take the Map that way you won't be caught." Albus said handing it over.

"Thanks," Lily said, "I'll be back shortly,"

* * *

"What did I do?" James yelled as soon as Rose lifted the Full-Body Bind off of him. After she drew on his face and all.

"Hmm, you have to ask?" Rose yelled back.

"Rose, I've done a lot of stuff, just today even, you really can't expect me to remember everything I've done!" James yelled again.

"Well, yes, I can actually, because it concerns me, and Scorpius, oh and my the baby that is growing in my uterus right now!" Rose yelled taking her wand out and pointing it at her cousin.

"Oh, that," James said quietly.

"Yes that," Rose said impatiently, "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"I didn't mean to," James said even quieter knowing what he was in for.

"Oh yes you did, otherwise you wouldn't have done it!"

"I just thought I'd help you out. You know with telling everyone. If one new person knows they tell everyone they know and a few people they don't and then they tell someone and it just gets spread so quickly instead of you having to tell everyone yourself."

"Did you ever think maybe we didn't want to tell anyone right now?"

"No that thought never came to my mind."

"I didn't think so."

"I'm sorry, Rose," James said with a sincere tone in his voice and scared smile on his face.

"James, you have done a lot of stupid stuff, just like you namesake did, but this was about the lowest and most stupidest thing you've ever done. It wasn't your business in the first place to tell anyone mine and Scorpius' situation. For the reason it doesn't concern you. We wanted to keep it a secret for as long as we could but obviously this was as long as we could. I'm really disappointed in you James." Rose said softly before laying on her stomach on the bed.

"I'm rather disappointed in myself now Rose, I really am sorry, I know it wasn't my business, but I'm like an old lady, I love to gossip."

"James, I think you'd better just go," Scorpius said, "Rose is really hormonal right now and I don't want her to start freaking out on you again. Even though sometimes the yelling is better than the quiet. But I'll try to get her back to normal mode and we'll see you at supper."

"Okay, Scorpius, thank you," James said, "You know, you're not such a bad guy after all."

"Yeah, I've been told that a time or two," Scorpius said walking to the door and opening it, "Oh and if I were you I'd find any way I could so that our situation doesn't get spread around the school and everyone forgets about it."

"I'll try," James said walking into the hallway and closing the door.

Scorpius made sure James wasn't coming back before nudging Rose, "It worked," he said, "How did you know it would work?"

Rose sat up and smiled, "Because, that's what Auntie Ginny does when she wants James to know she's really upset with him and wants him to fix whatever he's done."

"So I wonder what he's going to do to fix it this time?" Lily asked.

"I'm going to say try and Obliviate everyone who heard about it and go that way. He'll never think of a Forgetfulness Potion, which would work way better." Rose said, "However, if James gets caught erasing people's memories it'll definitely be worth it."

"Well we might want to start brewing up that Forgetfulness Potion to give to everyone because I can guarantee that James will only be able to wipe one or two peoples memories not everyone in the school." Albus said laughing.

"Yeah I guess but I say we wait to administer it until James gets caught just because it'll be amusing," Rose said.

"Hey Albus, Lily do you mind doing that back in Gryffindor Tower? Rose and I have some things we need to discuss." Scorpius said.

"Whatever," Albus said standing up and pulling Lily to her feet.

"Yeah you know you could always just say 'I'm horny and need Rose to fulfill my needs. Please leave because I don't think you want to see this,'" Lily said.

"Yes, Lily, we all knew what Scorpy meant but you really didn't need to say it out loud. But you really want to leave now because we'll leave you scarred for life if stay," Rose said rubbing her hand on Scorpius' chest.

"Trust me, Lily, we want to leave now! They will leave you scarred, it's happened to me," Albus said.

"Al, the only reason they scarred you is because you're still actually a virgin. It's okay though, eventually you'll find someone who'll marry you and then deflower you," Lily said.

"Lily you're strange sometimes," Scorpius said, then kissed Rose's neck.

"Okay we're going, you can stop and wait for us to leave," Lily said opening the door and walking out with Albus at her heels.

"Finally," Scorpius said kissing Rose's neck again. She moaned his name and smiled.

"I love you, Scorpius," she said.

"I love you, too, Rose," he said.

* * *

**_Hopefully I'll have the sex of the baby known in the next 2-4 chapters, as long as I stay on track and don't decide to kidnap some one else. Read and Review please :)_**


	18. Chapter 18: MissWeasley get off MrMalfoy

**_Hey everyone! Chapter Eighteen is here! And I wrote this chapter in about two hours with distractions and a bacon sandwich. I may get another chapter up before I have to go back to school. But I'm not promising anything. Anyways I hope you like this chapter, I liked some of it but it is kind of long for real no reason :) Oh and I couldn't figure out how to end it because everything I tried just didn't work out so the ending really kinda sucks. :)_**

**_P.S. Read and Review please I really like to get reviews it makes be feel better :) Thank you to _**CherriEclipse **_who has reviewed more than anyone else. And thank you to the others who have reviewed. You are awesome!_**

**_.P.S. I do not own anything or anyone that is recognizable to anyone. _**

**Chapter Eighteen: Miss Weasley get off Mr. Malfoy**

"You know, Rose, I've been thinking," Scorpius said while laying next to Rose on their bed.

"Help us now," Rose said giggling.

"No, I'm serious. I've been thinking about baby names. Looking at them in that book we got. You know we should really start thinking about what we're going to name our child," he said placing his hand on Rose's slightly protruding belly.

"Okay, you said you were looking, what'd you come up with?" Rose asked.

"Well it's kind of been tradition in my family to name a child after a constellation or star. We don't have to continue that if you don't want, it's just a thought," Scorpius answered.

"Are you saying we should do that for a boy or girl or both or what?" Rose asked.

"Well a boy. If we have a girl, I was thinking maybe Neva or Noelle. Neva means 'snow' it fits because you _love _the snow and it's a cute name; Noelle means 'born on Christmas Day.' Now obviously she wouldn't be born on Christmas Day, but Christmas break was when we found out about the pregnancy that it kind of fits, and it's also a cute name."

"Okay and say we have a boy, and we do the whole constellation/star thing what would you say we name him?"

"Well I was thinking maybe Phoenix or Hydrus."

"Okay, Hon, we'll work on it. At least you've been trying. I'll see what I can come up with. And we find out the gender of the baby next month, hopefully and then we can decide for sure.""Okay," Scorpius said smiling, taking Rose's hand in his own, "I love you, Rose.""I love you, too, Scorpius," Rose said, "Now we'd better leave or we'll be late for class."

* * *

"Hey, Rose, James was talking on Saturday in Hogsmeade that you had a doctors appointment with the muggles, what was going on? Why didn't you go see Madame Pomfrey?" asked a girl named Alyssa in Defense Against the Dark Arts, that afternoon.

"You're seriously going to listen to James? Since when does he not exaggerate?" Scorpius asked with his arm around Rose's waist.

"Yeah, Alyssa, it really doesn't matter, but if you must know; I had gone to see Madame Pomfrey first. She's the one who told me to have my mother make me an appointment with the muggles."

"Okay, but why did Malfoy have to go with you? Couldn't he have stayed behind and enjoyed his Hogsmeade weekend?"

"It's Scorpius not Malfoy, and yes he could have but he wanted to go with me."

"That still doesn't explain why you're not living in Gryffindor Tower and why Malfoy's not living in the Slytherin Dormitory."

"You just won't give up will you?" Scorpius asked.

"No because I want to know for sure. I have an idea but I wanted to hear it straight for the source of the rumor," Alyssa said sneering at Scorpius.

"It's over, Scorpius, I'm just going to tell them because if I don't the rumors that get spread will be a hundred times worse than the truth." Rose said to Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded and said, "Do what you got to do, I'll be right here with you.""Professor?" Rose said, "I'd like to say something to the entire class, if that's okay?"

The professor looked up and nodded, it was the students' work time. If they wanted to waste it gossiping he could really care less.

"Hey, everybody listen up for a moment!" Rose said loudly from her chair. She was not going to stand up because that would make it harder to tell them.

"We're trying to work, why should we listen to you?" asked a nerdy boy on the other side of the room.

"Because if you don't, I'll do the Bat-Bogey hex on you," Rose answered.

"Whatever," said the nerd putting down his quill and looking at Rose. He knew that she meant it when she said she'd hex him.

"Okay, I know some of you heard my _wonderful_ cousin talking about me in Hogsmeade this past weekend. I would just like to say that whatever rumors have been brewing are about to be put to a stop because I'm going to tell you exactly what is going on," Rose started, looking at everyone who was watching her intently, "I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with Scorpius Malfoy's baby. James had pretty much said that over the weekend but I wanted to clear everything up so those of you who didn't figure it out would know. While you were all in Hogsmeade, I was back in the muggle world at a doctor appointment checking up on the well-being of my baby."

"I told you, Cathy!" Alyssa said loudly, "Pay up. You owe me five Galleons!"

"Oh, that's just great," Scorpius whispered, "They were taking bets on what James was talking about. Now there's going to be a pool on when you're going to have the baby. You should say you want a part of the earnings on any bet made on you. Maybe that'll stop the pool from happening.""I highly doubt that'll work, Hon, so I'm not even going to waste my breath," Rose said, looking around the room, her news had brought ruckus to the room that would last to the end of the class that was still thirty minutes away. She smiled mischievously and whispered, "I want to see something."

Scorpius nodded and waited, while Rose straddled him and kissed him sweetly on the mouth. Scorpius smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Her fingers were entangled in his shaggy blonde hair as she traced his mouth with her tongue. They kissed in class for about ten minutes until the professor decided to look up and saw them.

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss Weasley! That is not appropriate classroom behavior! And isn't that how you got in this situation in the first place?" the Professor said.

"Fine! Professor, we're already done with our homework anyways, since we had a work day in here. We finished it when you assigned it last time. Since we're done with our homework can we just leave? There's really no sense in us still being here," Rose said with a sweet smile on her face.

"No! If I let you leave I have to let other students leave too, otherwise it wouldn't be fair. There's only twenty minutes of class left, I'm sure you can wait that long. Now Miss Weasley get off of Mr. Malfoy's lap and sit in your own chair," the Professor said turning around and going back to his desk.

Rose moved back to her chair and scooted it as close to Scorpius as it would go. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. Scorpius put his hand on her thigh and squeezed it.

"It's our last class of the day," Scorpius whispered, "We should go wander the school while everyone else is in class. It's our free period after all."

"We should!" Rose said, "and go make out in the Potions Corridor. Professor Veradis is a real jackass, it would be funny."

"Ooh, and then go to the Library and make out, and see if Madame Pince catches us," Scorpius said, laughing.

"Okay," Rose said, giggling. She sat up and kissed Scorpius on the cheek. They sat quietly, willing the time to go faster so they could deposit their books in their room and wander the school, risking getting caught making out.

* * *

"Damn! I can't believe we didn't get caught! I was hoping we would!" Scorpius said to Rose when they got back to their room.

"I know! However, several students, including my brother and cousins, saw us. I'm surprised they didn't nark on us," Rose said taking off her robe and hanging it up.

"I bet the ones who aren't your family did. The Professors just told them to stop worrying about other people and concentrate on their class work," Scorpius said sprawling out on their bed.

Rose took off the sweater-vest from her uniform and kicked off her shoes. She pointed her wand at the wireless radio and turned it on. When the music started she began to dance around the room in her skirt, button-down blouse and tie and thigh high socks. Scorpius sat up on the bed watching her. She'd never done this before and he was thoroughly enjoying it. She looked at Scorpius, winked and beckoned him towards her.

He stood up and walked towards her. He picked up his Slytherin scarf on the way and wrapped it around Rose's waist pulling her close to him. She grinned pressing her body up against his and putting her hands in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They swayed to the music with their bodies pressed together.

Rose closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest breathing deeply. Scorpius led them both to the bed without breaking contact and laid down. Rose smiled up at Scorpius who was watching her intently. She moved and sat on top of Scorpius. She bent down and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Then there was a knock on the door followed by, "Rose, Scorpius, are you decent?"

"Yes, Albus," Rose said rolling her eyes and moving off of Scorpius. Albus said the password and walked into the room, "What do you need, Al?"

"Why did you tell everyone one in Potions? James was really trying to figure out how to make everyone forget what he'd said," Albus answered.

"Because, I'm tired of keeping it a secret from everyone. Now James is off the hook until he does something even more stupid that involves me," Rose answered.

"Oh," Albus said, "Well that was really all I needed, except Lily sent me to get you and bring you to supper."

"Why didn't Lily come?" Rose asked.

"Because she 'is saving you both plates and places to sit' and I'm 'a pushover who won't say no to anyone who asks to sit here,'" Albus said.

"Sounds like Lily. Okay, we'll be down to supper in a minute. Go ahead and go back down. I have to put back on the rest of my uniform before I leave the room," Rose said picking up her shoes and sitting on the bed to put them on.

Albus walked out of the room and Rose picked up her sweater and put it back on after tightening up her tie. Rose took Scorpius' hand and led him out of the room.

"Where have you been?" Albus asked when they sat down at supper fifteen minutes later.

"Al, you are so naïve," Lily said shaking her head, "look carefully, Rose's lip is red, as is Scorpius'. Also, Scorpius' hair is even more messy than usual and Rose's looks like it was quickly fixed in a bathroom mirror with a charm. Scorpius' tie is wrinkled and Rose's shirt is untucked. Obviously they had a super hot make out session in the corridor on the way here."

"Wow, Lily, you're slacking. Only six out of seven," Rose said smiling as Lily looked at her quizzically, "My shirt was untucked before our super hot make out session in the corridor on the way here." Lily laughed as Albus rolled his eyes and stabbed his chicken with his fork.

* * *

_**Review Please! Still looking for baby names boy and girl-- haven't decided what the gender is and I wouldn't disclose it if I did because then that would be no fun. :)**_


	19. Chapter 19: Those Moments

_**So here's chapter nineteen. I didn't get it up before I had to go back to school but it's only been a few days since I last updated so it's all good. I tried like 3-4 different approaches to this chapter but this was the one that worked out. **__**I tried to bring Neville into this chapter but it didn't work out. Sad day :( I couldn't figure out how to end this either so it's kind of a crappy ending but nothing I tried to put in there worked.. **_

**_P.S. Read and then Review please!_**

**_P.P.S. I Do Not Own the rights to anyone or anything that is recognizable to everyone... It's kind of a sad, sad, day :(_**

**Chapter Nineteen: Those Moments**

Rose and Scorpius had just sat down to breakfast three weeks later (on Friday) when the mail came. Rose and Scorpius both looked up scanning all the owls for theirs. Rose's snowy owl swooped down and landed in front of her carrying a letter with her name on the front in her mother's small print.

_Rose (and Scorpius),_

_Remember that you have a doctor's appointment next week. We will soon know the gender of the bundle of joy you are carrying. Remind Professor McMillan that we will be here to pick you up at 9:00am next Saturday. Hope you are well and enjoying your term so far. Got a letter from Hugo last week saying you told the school your situation and now the teachers are making you mad because they are treating you like a helpless, fragile child. Tell your cousins 'hi' and tell Hugo I love him. See you on Saturday._

_Love you,_

_Mum and Dad_

"Scorpius, Mum sent me a letter to remind us of our doctor's appointment next week. We need to tell Professor McMillan about that," Rose said.

"Okay," Scorpius said reading his letter, "My mum sent me a letter saying the same thing. We should probably tell him during break so we don't forget."

"Yeah," Rose said taking a bite of her sausage, "Thank goodness we only have two classes today. I am so exhausted I could use a break."

Scorpius nodded in agreement as Lily and Albus sat down next to them.

"Lily, Al, Mum said to tell you 'hi,'" Rose said watching Albus pile pancakes and sausage onto a plate.

"Al, I swear you eat like Uncle Ron," Lily said as she put one pancake and three strips of bacon on her plate.

"I'm hungry!" Albus said taking a big bite of pancakes.

"Hey," James said sliding in next to Rose.

"What do you want?" Rose asked looking a James with a smirk on her face then smiling at Scorpius.

"Some breakfast if that's okay with you," James answered taking a piece of sausage off Rose's plate.

"I guess it is, if you must," Rose said rolling her eyes and drinking down the rest of her water, "Scorpius, c'mon lets go back to our room before class. We have some things to discuss."

"Mmkay," Scorpius said eating his final piece of bacon and standing up. Scorpius wrapped his arm around Rose's waist. Rose smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Get a room!" yelled someone across the Great Hall. Scorpius made an obscene hand gesture that made Professor Rysonberg, the Ravenclaw Head of House, come over and yell at him.

"Mr. Malfoy! That is inappropriate! Ten points from Slytherin!" Professor Rysonberg said.

"Sorry, Professor," Scorpius said walking away laughing with Rose.

* * *

"Thank goodness classes are done for the week," Rose said collapsing on their bed.

"I know," Scorpius said laying next to her, "It has been one long week."

"Yeah but at least you haven't been arguing with all your teachers about whether or not you can take care of yourself," Rose said sighing.

"No one could do it as good as you," Scorpius said smiling and rubbing his hand on Rose's leg.

"Yeah," Rose said, "I am a pretty awesome arguer."

"Yes, you are," Scorpius said laughing.

"Hey, I have an idea," Rose said, "let's kidnap James and draw on his face again."

"I have a better idea, let's set Albus up with someone so maybe all our sexual talk won't weird him out," Scorpius said.

"Hmm I don't know," Rose said, "kidnapping is more fun."

"Rock, paper, scissors for it," Scorpius said.

"Fine."

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot," Rose and Scorpius said in unison. Rose put out paper and Scorpius put out scissors.

"Ha! I win!" Scorpius said sitting up, "Now just who to set him up with?"

"Hmmm, what about that girl in fifth year in Ravenclaw? I think her name is Abbi. The pretty little blonde one," Rose said.

"Abbi? You call her pretty?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, yeah. What, you don't think she is?"

"Well, no not really. You're the only pretty girl in my eyes."

"Awww," Rose said smiling, "Scorpius you're so sweet."

"I know," Scorpius shrugged and smiled. Rose giggled and kissed him.

"Egotistical much?" she asked when she drew back.

"No, not at all," Scorpius said, "I am only the best looking guy in the school and have the most beautiful girlfriend in the school. Why would I have an ego?"

"Aww you think I'm the most beautiful girl in the school?"

"I thought we'd already been through this. Yes, you are the most beautiful girl in the school to me." Scorpius said rolling over on top of Rose and holding her hands down with his and kissing her sweetly. He began to kiss her neck and Rose grinned.

"I never thought I'd say this but, wait, I thought we were going to find Albus a girlfriend?"

"I thought we'd decided on that Abbi girl? Besides I found something way more fun than kidnapping James and setting Albus up with a girl combined."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Kissing you." He bent down and kissed Rose again.

She giggled then said, "I know something even more fun than that."

"What's that?"

"Me playing hard to get," Rose said pushing Scorpius off of her and walking across the room. She began to take off her cloak and her shoes. She then took off her sweater and loosened her tie. Scorpius stood up and walk towards her but she moved and went back to the other side of the room. She smiled and winked at him. He ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her. He gently pushed her to the bed and kissed her sweetly on the mouth.

Rose grinned, "I don't think I played hard enough to get."

"No you didn't, but it's okay, I much prefer it this way." Scorpius kissed her neck and unbuttoned the top button of her blouse. He continued to unbutton her blouse and kiss down her torso. He stopped at her stomach and kissed it, "Hello baby, it's your daddy speaking. I love you and your mommy so much. I cannot wait for you to be here so I can talk to you in person, however you need to stay in Mommy for just a few more months so you can be healthy."

"Scorpius, what're-"

"Shh, Rose, I'm talking to our baby."

"Scorpius, you're so corny sometimes."

"I know," he shrugged sitting up. Rose stood and buttoned up the buttons around her breasts so only her stomach was showing. She looked down at her stomach and groaned.

"Ugh, I'm so fat!" she wailed.

"Honey, you're not fat, you're pregnant. And I love your baby bump. It's cute," Scorpius said. He stood up and faced her, "Rose, I love you, and our baby. You are beautiful and the most amazing girl in the world. Don't worry about how you look because you'll always be beautiful to me."

"Okay, now you're being a suck-up," Rose said, "but I'll buy it."

"I may be a suck up but I mean every word of it."

Rose smiled and took a step towards him, "You mean it?"

"Why would I lie to you?" Scorpius smiled and took a step towards Rose.

"Very true," Rose said, closing the space between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he slid his arms around her waist. She laid her head on his chest and smiled, "I really love these moments."

"What moments?" Scorpius asked.

"The ones that are so sweet that I wish they would last forever."

* * *

**_Review please! Also, only 1-2 more chapters until we find out that baby's gender! Yay! Oh, and sorry for any gramatical or spelling errors, I don't find them before I post it it's always afterwards when I reread it that I find them :)_**


	20. Chapter 20: Wait, What?

**_OhMiGosh it has been forever since I've updated! I am so sorry! Had a bad case of writers block which is why this chapter is so short and may or may not suck. I knew what was going to happen this chapter but wasn't sure (at all) how to put it into words. Anyway Chapter Twenty is finally up._**

**_P.S. Read and Review Please. It makes me happier :)_**

**_P.P.S. I Own Nothing that is recognizable to everyone in the world. Just my own little character :) *teehee*_**

**Chapter Twenty: Wait, What?**

"Are you guys ready to know what you are having?" asked Astoria. She, Hermione, Rose and Scorpius was sitting in a room at the doctor's office. Rose, who was skimming through a magazine, looked up and smiled.

"Of course we're ready. We've been waiting for this day since we found out I was pregnant," Rose said looking at Scorpius who was smiling at her.

There was a knock on the door and in came the doctor with her clipboard and a huge smile on her face.

"So today's the big day, huh, finally get to see what you're having," she said as she got out the stuff to do the ultrasound, "Rose if you would roll your shirt up and lay down on the table we'll get to business."

Rose did what she was told while Scorpius pulled his chair closer to Rose and took her hand.

"We'll start with the heart beat to see how strong it is and then move to the sonogram if that's okay," said the doctor.

"That's fine with us," said Rose squeezing Scorpius' hand. They weren't excited about the heartbeat since they'd already heard that before but knew it was routine and didn't complain.

The doctor finished setting up and then looked for the baby's heartbeat. After a few seconds a soft _thump-thump-thump_ sound filled the room.

"Why does it sound so rapid?" asked Rose, "It didn't sound like that last time we heard it."

"You're right it didn't, that's strange," said Dr. Brandon, "Well let's do the sonogram and have a look why don't we? I have an idea why it might be different but I want to make sure."

Rose looked curiously at Dr. Brandon but didn't say anything. Dr. Brandon set up the ultrasound machine and showed the pictures on the screen just like last time.

"Ah-ha, just as I suspected. Do you really want to know why the baby's heartbeat was so rapid?" she asked after a few seconds of close looking.

"Well of course we do," Scorpius said like it was the most pointless question in the world.

"Okay, the heartbeat sounded rapid because there was more than one heartbeat," Dr. Brandon said smiling at Rose and Scorpius who looked back at her, confused.

"Rose, Scorpius, she's trying to say that you're having twins," Hermione said in a tone half-way between happy and worried, "This isn't going to cause problems with the pregnancy is it?"

"No, of course it won't as long as Rose is staying healthy the baby will be just fine," Dr. Brandon said.

"Wait a second," said Rose, "You mean that there is not only one but two babies growing inside of me?"

"That's right, see look," said Dr. Brandon pointing to the screen, "here's baby one and here's baby two. Do you still want to know the sexes?"

"If you can tell us what we're having, then go ahead," Rose and Scorpius said in unison.

"Well…." said Dr. Brandon carefully studying the monitor, "I guess I can't tell you right now, neither one are in the right position for me to see.

"Oh, my gosh," said Rose.

"We're having twins," said Scorpius.

"This is going to be harder than expected," Hermione said.

"Way, way harder than expected," said Astoria.

* * *

**_Please Review! :) _**

**_Oh yeah and I have the sexes and names decided but it will still be at least 2 more chapters before you find out. *Teeheehee* I hope you enjoyed this though. :)_**


	21. Chapter 21: Yes, Twins

****

_Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I've been busy with school and graduation and there's that whole not having internet at home thing. But now it's summer vacation and I have internet at home again so I should be able to update more often this summer. _

_P.S. I own nothing that is recognizable to anyone._

_P.P.S. Please read and review.. it makes me feel good to have a review on my story :) _

Chapter Twenty-One: Yes, Twins

"Twins? You're having twins? How did that happen?" Lily asked when Rose and Scorpius got back to Hogwarts.

"Mom figures it's genetics. Grandma Molly had twins and George had twins. Of course I'd be the one to end up with twins," Rose answered.

"My mom figures we're in for a tougher ride than we thought," Scorpius added from where he was sitting on the bed.

"Well no kidding. I was worried about the two of you and one baby, now you'll have two to take care of," Lily says, "Poor kids," she added smiling.

"Ha. Ha," Rose says rolling her eyes, "Well sorry, Lily, but Scorpius and I have to go talk to Professor McMillan about our doctors appointment."

"Okay," Lily says standing up and walking to the door, "I'll talk to you guys later."

Rose walks to the bed and sits by Scorpius who is laying on the bed. He smiles at her and she leans down to kiss him.

"Are you worried? That we're having twins I mean," Scorpius asks sitting up.

"Nah," Rose answered, "I've never had a problem with kids, well except the time I apparently tried to give Hugo away when I was two. I'm sure we'll be fine as long as our parental instincts work. What about you? Are you worried?"

"Not really. I mean it's going to be double the work but there is two of us to make it easier. Oh and there's that whole we have magic powers thing to help us out while we're at school," Scorpius answers.

"This is true, but we've got to make sure that Professor McMillan is going to let us keep the babies here now that there is two instead of one," Rose says.

"Speaking of Professor McMillan, we should probably go talk to him," Scorpius says standing up and slipping on his shoes. Rose does the same thing and walks to the door.

"Well, let's get this over with," Rose says holding open the door. Scorpius takes her hand and they walk to the headmaster's office.

"Come in," Professor McMillan says when Rose and Scorpius knock on the door. They open the door and enter his office, "Ah, I had a feeling it would be you. Sit down. How'd your doctor's appointment go?"

"Well, Professor, our appointment went great. We found out some shocking news," Rose answered.

"Uh-huh, and what would that be?" the headmaster asks.

"Well, we're having twins," Rose answers.

"Twins? Really? That's what, three generations of Weasley's to have twins? I just figured it would be George's son or daughter."

"Yes, Professor, third generation of Weasley twins. But we were wondering if you would change your mind about having the babies at school since there is more than one now."

"Why would I do that? I already gave you two my word that you could keep the baby here. I can't take it back just because there is two of them now," Professor McMillan told them.

"Really? You're going to let us keep both of them here? Thank you so much, Professor!" Rose said, excitedly.

"You're welcome. Now did you find out any other exciting news at the doctors today? Like the gender of the babies?" Professor McMillan asks.

"No, neither one were in the right position to see right now. The doctor said maybe next time we go," Rose said.

"Oh," said Professor McMillan, "well do you two need anything else?"

"No, I don't think so," Rose answered, looking at Scorpius who was shaking his head no.

"Well if there's nothing else to discuss, you kids are free to go," Professor McMillan said standing up and opening the door for them, "Enjoy the rest of you're Saturday."

"Thank you, Professor," Scorpius said.

Scorpius and Rose left the headmaster's office and walked back to their room. Rose laid down on the bed and lifted her shirt up to show her stomach. She put her hands on it and smiled. Scorpius sat down beside her and laid his hands on top of hers. He smiled at her and bent down to kiss her.

"I wish we could have found out the genders of the babies today," Rose said, "at least we could start deciding names.

"This is true but we can start going through these catalogues of baby things our moms gave us," Scorpius said.

Rose sat up and smiled, "I forgot about those!" she exclaims grabbing the magazines, a piece of parchment, and a quill. She opens one of the magazines and starts to make a list of things that they'll need for the babies.

They go through the magazines and by the time they are done, they have a long list of things needed for the babies, with the exact names of the items they want. They make two more copies of the list and send them, along with letters, to their parents.

Rose's cousins and brother showed up at Rose and Scorpius' room just before dinner that night. Lily had told them the news and they all wanted to make sure it was true.

**_I know what genders the babies are going to be and the names.. and you shall know within the next two chapters :)_**

**_Read and Review please :)_**


	22. Chapter 22: Yay!

**_Happy Birthday to _**Love and Life _**and in honor of this you are getting not one but two chapters today. Sorry it's been so long since my last update but I was trying to save this for the one year mark of this story. Thanks for everyone who have read this from start to where it is now.**_

**_P.S. I do not own anything recognizable to anyone._**

**_P.P.S. Please read and review (:_**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Yay!**

At the beginning of April, Rose and Scorpius had another doctor's appointment. They were hoping that the babies had changed positions so that they could find out the genders.

"Are you excited?" asked Hermione.

"Not as excited as I was at our first couple of appointments," Rose replied, rubbing her belly, "I just want to know what we're having."

"I agree," Scorpius said, taking a drink of the lemonade Hermione had just given him.

"We have about an hour before we need to leave," Hermione said, looking in her cabinets, "You're mom should be here in about ten minutes, Scorpius. In the mean time would you like anything to eat?"

"Mom, I want something to eat, and whatever you want to make is fine," Rose said taking a sip of her lemonade. Scorpius nodded in agreement.

Hermione fixed them some lunch and by the time it was done, Astoria was walking out of the fireplace, into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and Hermione offered her something to drink. They all sat together at the table, while Rose and Scorpius finished their lunch.

They left the Weasley household 30 minutes later and headed to the hospital for Rose's doctor appointment.\

"I have good news for you two," Dr. Brandon said.

"You can tell the genders of the babies?" Rose asked excitedly. Scorpius squeezed her hand.

"Yes, I can. Would you like to know what your having?"

"Of course!" Rose and Scorpius said at the same time.

"Well, you are having a boy…"

"Yes!" Scorpius exclaimed under his breath.

"And a girl."

"One of each? Really? That's awesome," Rose said.

"Congrats, you two," Dr. Brandon said, "Now remember that this is not conclusive. There is a chance that I could be wrong, so just make sure you are prepared for that."

"Of course, Doctor, we are so prepared to have two boys or two girls or a boy and a girl. We are going to remain gender neutral until I have given birth," Rose said.

"Well, let's get this stuff on your stomach and you can go home," Dr. Brandon said.

"Thank you so much, Doctor," Rose said.

"We should probably go tell our moms what we're having. I can't believe they offered to stay out of the room," Scorpius said.

"I know," Rose said, "Let's go find our mothers."

"Hey, Mom. You'll never guess what we're having!" Rose exclaimed in the waiting room after spotting her mom.

"What are you having?" Astoria asked.

"A boy and a girl!" Rose said excitedly, "One of each! This is so awesome!"

"That's fantastic, honey!" Hermione said, wrapping Rose in a hug.

"I'm so happy for the both of you!" Astoria said, also giving Rose a hug.

"Thanks you guys. We're so excited. I cannot wait until July, so I can finally hold my babies in my arms," Rose said.

"I know how that feels, but trust me you want those babies to stay in there a little longer, it will make everything easier in the long run," Hermione said.

"I know, Mom. Can we get out of the doctor's office. We need to get back to school. I have homework," Rose said.

"Whatever you say," Hermione said.

_**We know what she's having! Thought it was a pretty good birthday gift! **_

**_Please Review :)_**


	23. Chapter 23: Motherly Instincts

**_Again, Happy Birthday to _**Love and _Life_**! ****Here_ is your second chapter today. Sorry these two chapters have been so short but I didn't know how to put what I was thinking. So I hope you enjoy these chapters. I have been waiting long for the news. _**

**_P.S. Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own the Rights to Harry Potter_**

**_P.P.S. Please read and review :) it would really make my day._**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Motherly Instincts**

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" exclaimed Lily, jumping up and down with Rose. Rose and Scorpius had just told Lily what they were having.

"Have you thought of any names?" asked Albus from the chair.

"No," Rose answered, "Not any definite names anyway."

"I think you should name the girl Lily, in honor of your favorite cousin," Lily said with a smile.

"Sorry, Lily, not going to happen," Scorpius said, "We love you but don't want to curse a baby with your annoyingness." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Lily said, "I think we'd better go, we all have homework to get done."

"Good choice," Rose said, "We'll talk to you later."

Lily and Albus left the room and Rose sat down on the bed. Scorpius sat down beside her. Rose laid her head on Scorpius' shoulder and smiled.

"Only three more months until we can hold our little babies in our arms," Scorpius said, squeezing Rose's hand.

"I know!" Rose said, "And three months to find the perfect names, and make sure everything is ready."

"Three months should be plenty of time, right?"

"I doubt it, we're first time teen parents. We won't be totally ready for these babies. But we'll do our best and things will all come together."

"You sound like my mom," Scorpius said laughing.

Rose giggled, "I sounded like my mom too. Guess my motherly instincts are shining through."

"I guess," Scorpius said. Rose smiled and kissed him.

"I love you, Scorpius," Rose said.

"I love you too, Rose," Scorpius said, kissing her again.


	24. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Okay, first off: Sorry guys if you thought this was a new chapter. I thought it was important - since I haven't updated in a while - that I tell you that I am not giving up on this story. (Or my other story) I have been really busy with my first semester of college. But with finals (and winter break) coming up I should be able to update. School is my first priority right now, and unless I get a sudden burst of inspiration I won't be able to update until winter break.

Oh and I did change my username because I wasn't sure "123" doesn't fit much now, but "123" fit's a little better. It will stay this until I think of the perfect username.

Thanks!

**123 3**


	25. Chapter 24: Thanks Auntie Ginny

_**Hey, I'm Back! YAY! Well for now, I'm on Winter Break from College and I am finally able to update. Since it's almost Christmas, if you celebrate Christmas, consider it an early Christmas present. If not well Happy December! I'm sorry it's been so long since my last real update (I'm not counting the author's note that I posted) but unless I have sudden bursts of inspiration or time my updates are going to usually be far apart, but I will try super hard to make them not SO far apart.**_

_**Anywhos, here is Chapter 24 (FINALLY!). This chapter is rather long. I had no idea where I was going with this chapter, I just kind of typed whatever came to my head and I hope it works.**_

_**P.S. Please Read and Review. (:**_

_**P.P.S. I do NOT own anyone or anything that is recognizable to anyone but Me, Myself, and I. (:**_

**Chapter 24: Thanks Auntie Ginny**

"I've got it!" Scorpius exclaimed one night, while looking through Rose's baby name book.

"What do you got?" Rose asked waddling towards him.

"Names. I've got them!" he said smiling.

It was April, about three months until Rose's due date. Although they had been excited to find out the genders of their babies at first, when the doctor had told them at their last appointment that she knew what they were, Rose and Scorpius had decided to keep it a surprise.

"What names do you got?" Rose asked sitting in front of him.

"Well if it's two boys: Leo Trevor and Orion Timothy. We could call them Leo and Rion. If it's two girls: Olivia Daisy and Eleanora Violet. We could call them Livvy and Nora. And of course, if it's a boy and a girl: Phoenix Thomas and Neva Tamsyn. We could call them Nix and Evie," he answered, pointing at the list they had made together. Most of the names had been on it except for Trevor and Orion had been on the list, but hadn't been paired up. Except for Phoenix Thomas and Neva Tamsyn. They had decided on those names a while back, but only if it were a boy and a girl.

Phoenix followed Malfoy tradition of a celestial name for boys (as did Leo and Orion). Neva meant 'snow' something Rose loved, while Olivia and Eleanora both had 4 syllables. Daisy and Violet were both flowers (as was Rose's name). Tamsyn was a variation of the female form of Thomas, both which meant Twin.

Rose smiled, "I like the girl's names the best. But I really do like Leo and Orion together. But overall I hope we have one of each gender, since they are the only names we have completely figured out."

"Me too," Scorpius said, "Your wonderful cousin said he heard your Auntie Ginny tell your mom, that she was lucky that she's getting two grandkids at once. Because chances are, after you go through the labor to have these kids, you aren't going to let me have any for a very long time. And if that's the case, I want to have a son and a daughter in one shot."

Rose smacked his arm and smiled at him, "Well you better hope that's not the case, you might go into withdrawals or something." He rolled his eyes at her as she stood up, "I have to pee, I'll be right back." Scorpius nodded and went back to his name list.

On the way to the bathroom, Rose ran into some Slytherin girls in her year. They smiled at her and pretended to be friendly, but followed her into the bathroom. Rose saw their feet outside the stall and knew something was wrong so she withdrew her wand from her robes. She opened the stall door and saw two wands pointed directly at her. She smiled at them and walked between them to the sink, her wand in the sleeve of her robes for easy access. The girls let her wash her hands then stood in the doorway so she couldn't leave the restroom.

"Can I help you?" Rose asked politely, while gripping her wand inside her robes.

"You stole my boyfriend," the shorter of the two said to her, with a disgusted look on her face.

"I did what?" Rose asked, confused, she'd stole no one's boyfriend she was sure of it.

"Scorpius," the girl said simply, "he was my boyfriend, well almost."

"Almost? What do you mean?" Rose asked again, thinking to herself, trying to figure out the best spell (that she could do nonverbally) to use.

"He flirted with me, and even hung out with me for a week, before you swooped in and stole him away!" the girl exclaimed tightening her grip on her wand.

Rose knew her thinking time was up and the girl was going to hex her (or something along those lines). But Rose couldn't risk hurting the babies, so she thought quickly.

"_Petrificus Totalus,"_ Rose thought extending her wand from her robes. She pointed it at the girl that had been talking, hoping it would work. It did. The girl's body went rigid and fell to the floor, with only her eyes moving. The other girl advanced on Rose and Rose thought the spell again. The other girl went rigid and fell to the floor beside her friend.

Rose looked at the door. Of course she had to use the one bathroom that the door opened inward instead of push outward to leave. With the two girls rigid on the floor there was no way for her to get out, but she couldn't stay until the spell wore off, they'd attack her instantly.

"Wingardium Leviosa," she said out loud pointing her wand at the first girl. She rose in the air, with a look of terror in her eyes. Rose directed her safely into the first stall and sat her on the floor. She did the same with the second girl, putting them both in the first stall. She gave them a few drops of the Forgetfulness Potion that she had in her robes (just in case she needed to use it on her cousins or brother). Then with a smile she shut the door and locked it with a spell she had learned from her Auntie Ginny. Most people in her year didn't know the spell, so they didn't know the counter spell. _Alohamora_ wouldn't work on this spell. She smiled again. There was only two inches between the bottom of the door and floor, so they wouldn't be able to crawl out. They also wouldn't remember who did it, when the teachers finally found them, and Rose wouldn't get into trouble.

Rose opened the bathroom door and walked back to her room.

"What took so long?" Scorpius asked as she sat on the bed.

"Oh, a couple of Slytherin girls tried to attack me in the bathroom," Rose said simply.

"WHAT!" Scorpius exclaimed jumping to his feet.

"No need to worry, I took care of it," Rose said smiling, "would you like to see?"

Scorpius looked at her quizzically, then nodded his head. He followed Rose to the bathroom, waited outside for her to be sure it was clear, then followed her in.

Rose pointed to the first stall, "In there."

Scorpius stood on the toilet in the second stall and looked over. The full-body bind hadn't worn off yet and they still were slumped in the stall with a glazed look in their eyes.

After jiggling the door of the first stall, Scorpius looked at Rose and said, "you used Auntie Ginny's spell didn't you?"

Rose nodded, it wasn't actually Auntie Ginny's spell but it was the best thing to say incase the girls overheard.

"Okay," Scorpius said, "We'd better get out of here before someone realizes I'm in here."

Rose nodded and walked out the door first to be sure it was safe for Scorpius to leave the bathroom.

"Why'd they try to attack you?" Scorpius asked Rose when they got back to their room. Rose and Scorpius changed into their pajamas, getting ready for bed.

"Well, the shorter one, I think her name is Opal, claimed that you were her almost- boyfriend. She said you guys had been flirting and hanging out for a week before I "swooped in" and stole you away," Rose answered looking at him sheepishly.

"Opal, my almost-girlfriend?" Scorpius snorted, "Yeah, we hung out in the common room, and I helped her with homework. If that's what she meant by 'hanging out' but flirting, I don't remember flirting."

"Maybe she thought you were flirting?" Rose asked, "You are a flirty person, whether you mean to be or not."

"Maybe," Scorpius said, "Well anyways it doesn't matter now, I have three of the most important people in the world right here with me. I don't need anything else."

Rose smiled as Scorpius placed his hands on her stomach, "Two of them are in here," he said kissing her belly, then taking her face gently in his hands, "and the other is right here." Scorpius kissed her sweetly then drew back.

Rose smiled at him and kissed him again. She intertwined her left hand with his right. He felt the ring he'd given her for Christmas on her finger. He was sure she hadn't taken it off since she'd opened it. He sat on the bed, against the wall, and drew Rose close to him. Rose laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. Soon she was asleep. Scorpius laid her down on the pillow.

Before laying down beside her, he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear "I love you, Rose," and he swore he saw a small smile on Rose's face as she slept on.

**_Let me know what you think. Please Review. (:_**


	26. Chapter 25: Exams and Soccer Players

_**Yay! New Chapter! Lol.. Anyways, I thought, since I had time, I would try and get a new chapter up for this story tonight. Anyways, this is just a filler chapter with a lot of descriptions and very little monologue. But it's another chapter nonetheless. (: So I hope you like it (:**_

_**P.S. I Do Not Own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't be on FanFiction **_

_**P.P.S. Please Read and Review (:**_

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Exams and Soccer Players**

It was May, near the end of term. The teachers were piling on loads of homework to prepare them for the end-of-year exams. It was stressful, but for Rose and Scorpius it was even more stressful because as the end-of-year exams approached, so did the birth of their babies.

They were excited but nervous, and as Rose's due date drew nearer the list of things they needed to get done seemed to grow longer. They had begun to set up the nursery over Easter break. They had left the walls white until the babies were born and they knew the genders. They had decorated the walls in Mother Goose décor with a Gryffindor pendant and a Slytherin pendant (to represent both Rose and Scorpius). They had cribs set up in the nursery as well as a dresser full of gender neutral baby clothes and two empty dressers (one for each baby to put gender-specific clothes in after they were born). And in the center of the wall between the two cribs was a moving photo of a very pregnant Rose and Scorpius. There were two bassinettes set up against the wall in Rose's room where the babies would sleep for the first couple months. And to both of their surprise the day before the left back to Hogwarts, when the stepped into the nursery, written in pretty script were the words to Rose's favorite nursery rhymes growing up.

Rose had confronted her parents about it, and her father had admitted to doing it. He offered to take it down if Rose didn't like it. Rose just shook her head and hugged her dad.

Rose was 31 weeks pregnant. She only had nine weeks left to go to her due date. The doctor said she would go closer to 36 weeks which is usually considered full term for twins which was only five weeks away. And since 36 weeks was very close to the end of term her teachers had told both Rose and Scorpius that they could take their exams early if they wanted. They were now taking their exams two weeks before everyone else. They were planning on staying at the school for the end of the year banquet, as long as Rose didn't go into labor before then.

Now Rose and Scorpius were studying on overdrive. Their exams were three weeks away, and they felt that everything they learned in the last seven-and-a-half months had gone in one ear and out the other.

"Rose, can I see your Transfiguration notes?" Scorpius asked during one of their study sessions.

"Only if I can see your Defense Against the Dark Arts notes," Rose replied holding out her Transfiguration notes.

Scorpius dug out his DADA notes and handed them over to Rose, "Thanks," they said in unison.

Rose wasn't too worried about her basic classes that she'd been taking since first year (Potions, DADA, Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology) she was more worried about Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, the classes she'd only been taking since third year, two of which she didn't even have with Scorpius.

Rose was thankful she had inherited her mother's brains and study habits. Scorpius on the other hand had to study more just to get the marks Rose got almost naturally.

"Okay, guys," Rose said suddenly rubbing her stomach, Scorpius looked up at her questioningly, "Can you not kick Mommy so hard, please?" Scorpius crawled across the floor to sit beside her. He placed his hand on her stomach.

"Be careful, babies, Mommy's fast-tempered tonight, she's got a lot of studying to do. So listen to your Mommy, just for tonight," Scorpius said.

And although they didn't figure the babies could really comprehend what Rose and Scorpius were saying, they settled down and stopped kicking Rose so hard.

Rose and Scorpius studied for another hour, until 11:00pm, when Rose began to yawn and had trouble keeping her eyes open. She changed into her pajamas while Scorpius cleaned up the notes and took off his shirt. He changed into sweatpants and crawled into bed beside Rose. She snuggled up to Scorpius and laid her head on his chest.

Rose was almost asleep, when one of the babies decided to begin kicking her again - hard.

Scorpius felt it too, and laid his hand on her belly. As soon as his hand was there, the kicking began to soften. Scorpius moved his hand and the kicking began again.

Rose smiled, "That's funny, you know I'd say someone is going to be a daddy's child. And I would almost have to say it's going to be a girl. A daddy's girl. But we don't know for sure."

Scorpius nodded. Rose rolled over onto her side, with her back facing Scorpius. The kicking began almost immediately. Scorpius rolled over facing the same way Rose was and wrapped his arm around her, laying his hand on her belly.

"I'll be glad when I don't have to deal with a soccer player in my uterus that insists on kicking my ribs," Rose said smiling.

"What's 'soccer'?" Scorpius asked.

"It's a muggle sport," Rose laughed, "I forgot you didn't grow up with any muggle influence like I did. Hugo used to play it when we were younger. I'll have to take you to a soccer game sometime, just so you can see what it's like." Rose yawned again.

"Sounds like fun," Scorpius said kissing Rose's neck, "but for now, let's get to sleep. We've got class tomorrow."

Rose nodded and smiled. She snuggled as close to Scorpius as she could, and yawned again.

"Good night, Scorpius, I love you," Rose said, closing her eyes.

"Good night, Rose, I love you, too," Scorpius said kissing Rose's neck one last time before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**_Let me know what you think- please review (:_**


	27. Chapter 26: Sarcasm and Surprises

_**Yay! New chapter! Sad, that this story like my other long one is coming to a close. I don't know how long it will last after the babies are born, but I do know that it will be another chapter or two (maybe more) until that happens. But let's not dwell on that right now.. This chapter was fun to write but the end was difficult to figure out how to end it. So I hope you enjoy it (:**_

_**P.S. I do not own anything**_

_**P.P.S. Please Read and Review and let me know what you think (:**_

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Sarcasm and Surprises**

"I can't believe it," Rose said to Scorpius on their last day of class. For some reason the professors seemed to think it made sense to have them continue coming to class even though they had taken their finals the week before, "we finally made it through our sixth year. Well almost all of it. We have three days to do nothing while the rest of the school takes exams."

"I know, it is amazing," Scorpius said, "And we made it without any babies coming super early."

"I was really expecting them to come sooner than they are," Rose said, "I think our whole family was. But oh well, if they don't come before summer holidays, that means we don't have to miss any school, and not everyone will know when we have the babies." Scorpius nodded.

"Hmm," he said thinking, "I wonder, since the next three days are completely empty for us, if they would let us venture into Hogsmeade, at least one of those days?"

"I doubt it, I mean, Professor McMillan was already nice enough to have both babies here next year. Do we really want to push our luck with Hogsmeade visits during unauthorized weekends?" Rose asked.

"I don't know if it's pushing our luck if we just ask. Now if we begged and threw a fit if he said no, that would be pushing it," Scorpius said.

"Hmm, I guess it couldn't hurt," Rose said standing up, "Do we want to go talk to him now or wait until morning?"

"Let's wait until morning and see what it brings," Scorpius said, "For now let's go down to dinner, I'm rather hungry and I can suspect the little ones are too." Rose nodded.

"They may not be hungry," Rose smiled, "But Mommy is."

They walked slowly, well rather Scorpius walked and Rose slowly waddled, down to dinner. Rose waddled everywhere anymore. Scorpius offered many times to levitate her wherever she needed to go, but she always said 'no' because she wasn't quite comfortable with the levitation idea. Plus Rose read that walking helped lower the babies and trigger labor, which was almost what she was going for, although it never worked.

After dinner, they went back to their room and started a game of wizard's chess. The game was soon abandoned when Lily, Albus and James showed up at their room. Only Lily had been there recently, because Scorpius made Lily be with Rose when he could not be there, just in case something happened.

"Woah," James said, "It is _way_ too clean in here." Rose smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Isn't it?" Lily smiled, "Rosie has begun to nest, she cleans _everything_ at least twice a day, it gets a bit annoying really."

"It's not like I can help it," Rose said, "And I can't truly nest because I don't have all the baby stuff here to wash and fold and refold like I would if I were at home, so I make do cleaning our room."

"It is still way to clean in her," Albus said, "Would you like us to take our shoes off at the door?" James and Scorpius both gasped. Rose smiled and Lily laughed.

"What?" Albus asked.

"Did he just use-" Lily started.

"No! It couldn't be-" Scorpius said to Lily.

"But it sounded like-" James continued.

"Albus isn't capable of-" Rose laughed.

"What?" Albus asked again, a bit annoyed.

"SARCASM!" the other four exclaimed in unison.

"Seriously?" Albus asked, "You really think I am not capable of using _sarcasm_? Just because I don't doesn't mean I don't know how."

"But we always thought that it just wasn't your thing, you know?" Rose said, "You always seemed to be the mature one, who never did anything that was even minimally bad or disrespectful."

"Anyways," Lily said with her hand on her chest, "I thought I was dreaming there for a second or in some alternate universe. Then I looked down and saw Rose's _huge_ pregnant belly and knew it really happened."

"Shut up, Lily," Rose and Albus said in unison.

"So, anyway, what did you guys need?" Scorpius asked, changing the subject.

"Oh we came to collect you for something," James answered.

"What kind of something?" Rose asked.

"The kind of something that we really have no idea and are just doing what we're told," Lily answered, "now c'mon, quite asking questions and move your butts."

"Okay, we're coming," Scorpius said, extending his hands to Rose to help her up.

"I'm a little nervous," Rose whispered to Scorpius as they walked out the door following Albus, Lily, and James. Scorpius nodded in agreement.

"Me too," he said.

They followed Rose's cousins back through the school to the door leading into the Great Hall.

"What are we doing?" Rose asked, "And wait where's my brother? I swear if you guys tied him up and levitated him from the ceiling, again, I… well I can't do much right now, but as soon as I have the babies…."

"Rose, calm down," Albus said, "Hugo is fine, I promise. And for the record I wasn't involved in tying Hugo up, that was all James and Lily."

"Oh gee, blame it on us," Lily said playfully pushing Albus out of the way and knocking on the door to the Great Hall.

Rose looked at her curiously but didn't say anything. Then, just when Lily was about to knock again, the door opened slowly. Rose noticed it was really dark and looked up at Scorpius who shrugged and took her hand. Albus, James and Lily went in first and went off to the side where Rose and Scorpius couldn't see them. Rose and Scorpius walked into the room slowly and carefully not quite sure what was in there. They heard someone cough - Lily perhaps - and the candles lit up along with a very loud, "SURPRISE!"

Rose and Scorpius both jumped then laughed. They looked around. The Great Hall was decked out in Gryffindor and Slytherin banners with a large banner over the staff table that said "Congratulations Rose and Scorpius!" Rose squeezed Scorpius' hand and turned around to look behind her. Over the door was another banner that said "Baby Shower" on it. Rose squealed when she saw her mother and Scorpius' mother.

She walked as quick as she could to them and embraced them both in a hug, "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, "thank you so much!"

"It wasn't all us, Grandma Molly helped a lot as well as Auntie Ginny, Auntie Fleur and Lily. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to get your cousin to keep a secret," Hermione said smiling.

"Oh believe me, I do," Rose said, "I can't believe this how did you all pull this off?"

"With careful planning and some serious hoping that you wouldn't go into labor before now," Astoria said, "You really like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" Rose exclaimed hugging them again, stepping back she said, "is the whole family here?"

"Most of them. Ginny and Harry are here. Grandma and Grandpa Weasley are here, plus most of your aunts and uncles and the majority of your cousins that have already graduated," Hermione said.

"And Draco and I. The rest of our family really doesn't know about the babies yet. Draco figured it was in the best interest of everyone for the moment," Astoria said. Rose nodded as she completely understood.

Rose looked around the room for her father but didn't see him. However if he had his back to her it would be very difficult to find him as half the room was full of the famous Weasley red hair.

"What's wrong, Rosie?" Scorpius asked seeing the look on Rose's face.

Rose shook her head, "Nothing," she smiled, "Hey Mom, is Dad here?"

"He should be here somewhere," Hermione replied looking around, "Oh I think I see him, over there by Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur."

Rose nodded and took Scorpius' hand and followed her mother across the room to her grandmother.

"Rosie, dear, my you can tell your having twins," Grandma Molly said, looking at Rose's belly.

"Gee thanks Grandma," Rose said smiling and hugging her grandma.

"Oh I'm only teasing. You look like I did when I was pregnant with Bill. I lost all my weight after him. It was after Charlie that I stopped losing the weight," Molly said, "Don't worry you'll be back to normal in a few months. Just remember, breastfeeding is the best way to go, especially if you want to lose that weight. And it's way better for the babies."

Rose nodded, "I know Grandma, thanks. Where'd Dad go this time?"

"I don't know," Grandpa Arthur said, "and let's not worry about that now, give your grandpa a hug."

Rose fell into her grandfather's open arms and he kissed her forehead, "Hi grandpa," she said, "it's great to see you." Rose turned back to her mother, "Mom, where'd Dad go? He's not avoiding me is he?"

"Of course not, why would he be avoiding you?" Hermione said taking her daughter's empty hand and leading her and Scorpius through the crowd to the edge of the room where Ron was watching them. Ron smiled when he saw his daughter.

"You're daughter has been looking for you all evening," Hermione said to Ron who nodded. He opened his arms and Rose ran to him and hugged him.

"It's great to see you, Daddy," Rose said smiling up at him.

"It's great to see you too, Rose," Ron replied smiling back at her then looking at her very large belly, "So when are my grandchildren coming?"

"Well the doctor said it could be any day or four weeks," Rose replied, "he's leaning somewhere towards two weeks."

"I still have two weeks before I can get to hold them?" Ron asked.

"I feel your pain," Rose said smiling.

"I guess," Ron said, "So do you like your shower?"

"I do," Rose said, "I love it. So what else is there for me to do besides socialize?"

"Well, we have cake, and presents, and a few games," Ron said, "What do you want to do first?"

"Uh, games," Rose answered.

"Okay," Hermione said raising her wand to her throat, "Anyone who wants to play the games, go to the high table so we can discuss rules. Thank you." She moved her wand from her neck and smiled at Rose.

"C'mon, Princess, let's go play some shower games," Hermione said to her daughter.

"Mom, you haven't called me 'Princess' since I was ten," Rose smiled, "It was like I was a little kid again and you were trying to get Hugo and I to get along."

"Well sometimes you just seem more like my 'princess' than anything else. And sometimes habits are hard to break," Hermione said.

"Uh-huh," Rose said taking Scorpius' hand and whispering, "You're coming with me." They followed Hermione through the crowd to the high table."

"Fine but you owe me," Scorpius whisper-replied.

"Fine but it's going to be at least three months before I can repay you," Rose whispered and giggled. Scorpius playfully shoved her a little and smiled.

"Well then three months from now you owe me _big_," Scorpius whisper-laughed.

"I can hear you, you know," Hermione said turning around and smiled at the two kids.

"Oops, sorry mom," Rose said laughing.

They played a couple games at the shower then had cake. The cake was beautifully made by Rose's Grandma Molly. It was a two-tiered cake with one chocolate layer and one white layer with yellow and green frosting. It was decorated with frogs, which is Rose's favorite animal.

After they had cake, Rose and Scorpius sat at the high table as Rose opened her presents. After each present Scorpius wrote down who it was from so that they could send the person a 'thank you' note. Rose opened all of her presents, did some more mingling, then got all her presents back to her room.

"I can't believe they threw me a baby shower. Did you know about this?" Rose said to Scorpius later that night while lying in bed.

"Actually I didn't," Scorpius replied.

"I wonder why they didn't tell you?"

"Probably so they knew you wouldn't find out," Scorpius smiled, "They knew I couldn't keep a secret from you."

"Yeah, but they told Lily. And James. Of all people to tell they were probably the last ones I would tell," Rose said smiling. Scorpius nodded in agreement.

"It was wonderful though. And it reminded me how much closer we are to having our babies. I cannot wait until they are here," Scorpius said smiling and wrapping his arms around Rose.

Rose snuggled up close to him and closed her eyes. She smiled and said, "Me either."

Scorpius kissed her gently as she drifted off to sleep. He smiled at her peaceful face as she relaxed and fell asleep. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. He smiled and drifted off to sleep.

**_So that's the end of that chapter. I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought (:_**


	28. Chapter 27: Thunder Cats Are Go!

_**Yay! New Chapter! (: So here is Chapter Twenty-Seven. It's really short and not too exciting, but it's leading up to the next couple chapters. (: So I hope you enjoy!**_

_**P.S. Please Read and Review. I really enjoy having reviews on my work.**_

_**P.P.S. I do NOT own the rights to **__Harry Potter. If I did it wouldn't be as good, I'm sure. (:_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Thunder Cats Are Go!**

"Well, we made it through our sixth year at Hogwarts," Scorpius said kissing Rose on the forehead and sitting down next to her on the Hogwarts Express. He had just put their trunks in the overhead compartment.

"Yeah, we did," Rose said smiling at him, "I honestly didn't think that I would get to ride the train home this year. I thought I'd go into labor before now."

Scorpius nodded in agreement, "I did too." He took her hand and kissed her just as her brother and cousins walked into the compartment.

"So when are you going to have them babies?" Lily asked sitting down as her brothers put her trunk in the overhead compartments.

"I'm going to say any day now," Rose said.

"Good, I cannot wait to meet them," Lily said, smiling.

"You can't wait? How do you think Scorpius and I feel? Two days seems like an eternity for us to wait to hold our babies," Rose said smiling at her cousin.

"Hmm, I never thought of that," Lily replied then said, "Now what are we going to do on this boring train ride home?"

"Chess?" suggested Hugo.

"Exploding Snap?" suggested Albus.

"Well I know what I'm going to do," said James.

"And what's that?" Rose asked.

"I'm going to go find Ariadne, and see if I can't get lucky one more time before I get back to the muggle world," James replied standing up and opening the compartment door, "You all have fun here playing your childish games."

Rose shook her head, then stood up, "James wait," she said and James paused. Rose reached into Hugo's trunk and pulled out a box of condoms. She threw them at her cousin, "Here, you need these more than Hugo does right now. And we do not need a little James running around."

Lily and Albus laughed as Hugo crossed his arms, "You gave him my condoms!" Hugo exclaimed, looking appalled at his sister.

"Sorry, I just figured you probably wouldn't need them on the train, and you can always buy more. And we really don't need James impregnating anyone," Rose shrugged.

Hugo rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he said.

"So now what do we do?" Albus asked.

"I dunno," Rose answered, "I just want to sleep, I am so tired. I don't get much sleep these days."

"So Exploding Snap it is," Hugo said taking out the cards.

"You're a jerk," Rose said to her brother.

"I know," Hugo replied simply.

"Fine, I guess I'm playing too," Rose said, taking her cards in her hands. Scorpius smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"You don't have to, you know," Scorpius said, "You could just rest. You deserve it."

"Nah, I won't be able to rest with such a _wild_ game of Exploding Snap going on," Rose said smiling at Scorpius, "But thanks."

"Can we get on with the game?" Lily asked.

"Sure," Rose said looking at her cards and making her move.

They played Exploding Snap for a few hours until they all got bored of it. Albus and Hugo started a game of chess in the corner and Lily took out her newest copy of _Witch Weekly_ and had her nose stuck in it. Rose was curled up in Scorpius' arms on the seats taking a short nap.

Rose was only partially asleep though when she heard the witch with the food trolley coming down the aisle. Rose took a little money out of her trunk and handed it over to the witch in exchange for some Bertie Bott's, some chocolate frogs, and a licorice wand. As she walked back into the compartment she froze about halfway to her seat.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Scorpius asked her standing up.

"Umm, either I just lost full control of my bladder or…." Rose started.

"Or what!" Scorpius asked urgently.

"Or my water just broke," Rose finished looking at Scorpius with wide worried eyes.

**_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Takes Breath* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! Sorry I couldn't resist this cliffhanger, and i'm not usually one for cliffhangers. AND I've already started writing the next chapter, so hopefully it will be up within the week (depending on the homework situation). Anyways other than the cliffhanger, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (:_**

**_Let me know what you think (:_**


	29. Chapter 28:AmnioticFluid and FlyingShoes

_**OhMiGosh I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about how long it has taken to get this updated, which makes me feel even worse for how short this is but I didn't want to start anything and then not be able to update for a while. Hopefully I will not take such a long break this time between chapters. That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter because it's definitely not my favorite, more of a filler chapter really. And I missed the 2nd Birthday of **_Love and Life**_. So even though it's late, Happy Birthday _**Love and Life**_! :)_**

_**P.S. I do not own Harry Potter. This should go without saying, but I have to put this anyways due to copyright infringement or whatever.**_

_**P.P.S. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Except for that fact that it has been a really long time since I've updated. **_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Amniotic Fluid and Flying Shoes**

"Or my water just broke," Rose finished looking at Scorpius with wide worried eyes.

"Umm, okay, deep breaths, what do we do now?" Scorpius asked.

"I'm not sure but the first thing I'm doing is changing out of these robes now. They're soaked with amniotic fluid," Rose said stripping in the compartment in front of everyone. Scorpius pulled the shades down on the windows as Rose said, "Sorry guys, turn your heads if you don't want to see anything." Both Hugo and Albus turned their heads as Lily and Scorpius help Rose find something else in her trunk to wear. After Rose was changed she sat down on the seats and took a deep breath. "Now what?" Scorpius asked, "None of us can apparate. Come to think of it, I'm not even sure you can apparate on the Hogwarts Express. Isn't that part of Hogwarts?"

"Are you really asking questions like that now? Really? While I'm in labor you ask if you can apparate on the Hogwarts Express. That's awesome," Rose said, wincing as a contraction hit.

"Sorry," Scorpius said, taking her hands, "But seriously, what do we do?"

"I'm going to go talk to the conductor," Albus said, "Hugh, you coming?"

"Right, behind you, Albus," Hugo said, standing up, "It'll be okay, Sis, we'll figure something out." Rose nodded, and looked at Lily.

"Lils, give me some parchment and a quill, I'm going to write a letter to Mum and Dad, and hope they get it quickly," Rose said, holding her hands out as Lily complied.

Rose took the parchment and quill and wrote: "_Mom and/or Dad: I am in LABOR please get me off the Hogwarts Express quickly. Thanks. Love, Rose (and Scorpius)." _She tied the letter to James' owl, knowing that it was the quickest, and said to the owl, "Get this to my mom or dad, or even Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry if you prefer." The owl screeched and took off out the window.

"Okay, seriously, no one ever says how much this hurts," Rose said squeezing Scorpius' hand tightly, "If they did, I think fewer girls would have sex/get pregnant. I mean, really, this sucks!"

"You probably would have gotten pregnant anyway, Rosie," Lily said, "You were both drunk, remember?"

"Shut up, Lily!" Rose said taking her shoe off the seat next to her and chucking it at Lily.

"Immobulus," they heard from the doorway and look up to see James, "Rosie, don't hurt Lily, you're going to need her when Scorpius faints." Scorpius laughed and put his hand up in an obscene hand gesture. Rose hit Scorpius slightly on the shoulder while picking up her other shoe and chucking it at James in the doorway.

"How did you even know I was in labor? Weren't you off screwing Aridane or whatever her name is?" Rose asked looking at her cousin.

"I decided not to. I thought being with my family is more important since you were so close to going into labor," James replied, "And I saw Hugo and Albus on their way to talking to the conductor."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Rose said laughing slightly, until another contraction hit.

"Hey, Rosie," Hugo said from the doorway, "The conductor says for all of us, to go to the front of the train and that he will get us all back to your house. We explained the situation and said that they had been prepared for it. Professor MacMillan had told them to be."

"Really? That's awesome," Rose said, standing up, "But what about our trunks?"

"We go them, Rose, don't worry, you and Scorp go back with Hugo, since he's your brother. Albus, Lily, and I will get the trunks and be right behind you," James said putting all the trunks in a stack. He then took out his wand, pointed it at the trunks, and muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa." The trunks rose in the air and he led them out of the compartment and into the corridor.

Lily and Albus followed him out while Rose, Scorpius, and Hugo led them down the corridor to the conductor's compartment.


	30. Chapter 29: I Am Never Having Sex Again!

_**Hey guys here I am again with a new chapter! It is really long, but I wasn't sure how to end it before where I did. It's a tad bit of an amusing chapter, at least in my opinion.**_

_**P.S. I do not own Harry Potter but that's okay, I've decided it wouldn't be normal if I had this obsession with something that I wrote.**_

_**P.P.S. Read and Review! Please and Thank You! :)**_

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: I Am Never Having Sex Again!**

The finished walking down the corridor to the front of the train where the conductor was waiting for them.

"I wondered if I'd be seeing you Miss Weasley," the conductor said, then pointed to a shoe on the floor, "It's a portkey that leaves in exactly three minutes. I assume you all know how to use a portkey?"

They all nodded and the conductor nodded too, "Good. James, Albus, Hugo, you guys hold on to those trunks real tight so you don't lose them someplace. I'll bind them together so you can hold on to all six with no problems. Tell your parents the spell I used and they'll be able to undo it," the boys nodded as he bound all the trunks together, "Now quickly, get into position, you've only got a few seconds."

The kids gathered around the portkey and held on. As soon as they were all into position and situated the portkey glowed blue as it took them out of the train and landed them in Rose's kitchen.

"Rosie? Scorpius? James, Albus, Lily, Hugo? What are you guys doing here? You're supposed to be on the train home," Ginny, who was sitting at the table with Hermione and Astoria, "James Sirius Potter! Did you make this portkey to get you home quicker? What did you make plans with a muggle girl for this day over Easter? I swear boy-"

"Mom. Calm down. The train conductor made the portkey, not me. Like I'd know how to make a portkey. And no I didn't make plans with a muggle girl for today. I made them for tomorrow. Geez what kind of guy do you think I am? I need tonight to rest up from everything I did on the train. Well, what I would have if it wasn't for Rosie."

"Rose, what's going on?" Hermione asked worried, before Ginny could respond to her smart alick son.

"Uhm, Mom, we need to go to the hospital. Like NOW!" Rose said as another contraction hit, "They're getting closer together and lengthening. It's a good thing the conductor had already had orders from Professor MacMillan or I would have been delivering these kids on the train."

"Oh my gosh, she's in labor!" Hermione and Astoria screeched at the same time.

"Yes. Now that we have established the fact that I am about to push two kids out of my crotch in a matter of hours, can we please get me to a hospital?" Rose said clutching both Scorpius' and Lily's hands this time. James and Albus burst into laughter, while Ginny glared at them.

"Yes. Yes. We're going," Hermione said, helping her daughter out to the car, Scorpius and Lily trailing behind.

"I'm going to pack up Rose's overnight bag and get the car seats to the hospital for you guys. And then bring Hugo, James and Albus with me. Okay?" Ginny said.

"And Daddy! Find my dad!" Rose yelled from the back seat of the car.

Ginny nodded, "I'll get Ron and Harry from work too, no need to worry Rosie. It will all be okay."

As soon as Astoria was in the car, Hermione took off down the road to the hospital. When they got to the hospital they checked her in and got Dr. Brandon into see her right away.

"Well she's at five," Dr. Brandon said, "But her contractions are becoming longer and more frequent so it shouldn't take her long to dilate. I can give you an epidural now, Rose, if you would like me to."

Rose shook her head, "No meds, Dr. Brandon, I want to do this natural."

Dr. Brandon nodded, "Good for you. I'll be in, in about an hour to check you again." Rose nodded and turned to her mother.

"Mom, please tell me you know some spell you can do to like numb me if I need it?" Rose asked as soon as the doctor was out of the room. Rose screamed as another contraction hit her, "Or a spell to transfer the pain from me to the man that did this to me!"

"Sorry, Rosie, I wish I could transfer the pain to Scorpius but I can't. However, I can numb the pain if you want me to," Hermione said.

"I don't want it right now, Mum, but thanks. I'll give you a signal if I decide I want it later," Rose said squeezing Scorpius' hand, "You did this to me!" she screeched at him.

"I'm sorry, Rosie," Scorpius said quietly.

"It's not your fault, Scorpius," Hermione said, patting his shoulder, "Every pregnant woman acts like this. Ginny kept trying to curse Harry when she had James, we finally had to take her wand away and again when she had Albus and Lily. And I threatened to curse Ron's happy place off, when I had both Rose and Hugo. So don't take it personally, it's the hormones and the pain."

"She's right, Scorp," Astoria said from behind them, "I cut your father off for three years after I had you. That was after tried cursing him during labor."

"Thanks guys. Now I understand why you took Rosie's wand. Even though she can't perform magic outside school," Scorpius said, wincing as Rose squeezed his hand again.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! I hate you for doing this to me! I am never having sex again!" Rose yelled.

"Yeah, they tend to say that, too," Hermione said.

"Lily!" Rose yelled from the bed, "Please smack Scorpius upside the head since I'm not allowed to sit up, or I'd do it myself.""No problem, cuz," Lily said, walking over to Scorpius and extending her hand.

"Freeze, missy," Hermione said, "Don't hit him. And don't listen to Rose anymore."

"Oh please, Auntie 'Mione? Just this once?" Lily said smiling.

"Please don't let her hit me," Scorpius said, "She's mean and it hurts."

"Once Lily. But don't hurt the poor kid. Rose is going to need him," Hermione said.

"But Hermione!" Scorpius said.

"Sorry, Scorp. If she doesn't do it now, she will later, where it will hurt more," Hermione said.

"Oooowwwwwww! Hello! Preparing to push children out of my birth canal! Can we please figure out something else to talk about how mean Lily is or how mean pregnant women are when they go into labor?" Rose yelled, squeezing Scorpius' hands again.

They heard a knock on the door, "Rosie? We can hear you all the way down the hall," Ron Weasley said from the doorway.

"Daddy?" Rose asked, "Thank goodness you're here. Can you please hex Scorpius for me? They took my wand before we got here. And there's that whole I'm not allowed to use magic outside school thing that gets in the way."

"Sure, Rosie," Ron said taking his wand out.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione yelled, "You cannot hex Scorpius, no matter how much you'd like to."

"Oh fine," Ron said pouting, putting his wand in his pocket. He went to his daughter's bed, "Don't worry Rosie, I'll get him some other time," he whispered.

"Thanks, Daddy," Rose whispered back.

"How's she doing?" Ginny asked walking in, with James, Albus and Hugo following her.

"She's doing pretty good actually. She hasn't jumped out of bed to strangle him. Even though she has tried to get people to either hex him or hit him," Hermione said.

"I'll help you with that, Rosie," James said, "I can punch him out for you."

Rose went to answer when she was cut off by Harry who had just walked in, "James Sirius Potter. No you will not punch him out. No matter how much better you'd feel."

"Hey mom?" Scorpius said, "Did you tell Dad we were here? I figure he'll want to be here to see the birth of his grandchildren. Maybe his only grandchildren the way Rose is acting."

"He knows, Scorpius, don't worry. He saw Ginny come and get Ron and I from the Ministry. We told him what was going on. He said he needed to run by home and then he'd be here," Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry," Scorpius said. Just then, Draco walked through the door.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I had to run by the house and grab these," he said holding up two presents, "You can open them once my grandchildren are here."

"Thanks, Dad," Scorpius said.

"Knock, knock," said Dr. Brandon said entering the room, "if everyone could step away from the bed except daddy, I'll check Rose and see how far she is."

Everyone but Scorpius stepped back from the bed as Dr. Brandon pulled the curtain around. She checked Rose's dilation and stepped back. She took the gloves off her hands and pulled the curtain away.

"She's at 10. And ready to push. We're ready to go," Dr. Brandon said, looking around at the people in the room.

**_Yay! We are closer to having the babies! Hopefully next chapter! :D Anywho, please review! It would make me happy! _**


	31. Chapter 30: Baby, Baby, Baby, Oh!

_**Yay! Chapter 30! Sad, this story is now going to come to a close. Maybe a few more chapters and an Epilogue and then it will be done. So anyways here's a new chapter, it's rather long, and would have been longer but I decided to end it, which means the ending sucks and I'm sorry about that. **_

_**P.S. I do not own Harry Potter or any other related content. I only own my original characters and that's it.**_

_**P.P.S. Please read and review. It makes me happy to see review alerts in my inbox :D**_

**Chapter Thirty: Baby, Baby, Baby, Oh! **

"Are they all staying in here Rosie?" Dr. Brandon said.

"Yeah, if it's okay. The rest of my gigantic family will be here after I push these babies out of my va-jay-jay," Rose said.

Dr. Brandon laughed, "Alrighty then. Rose, I must say, you are the most fun patient we've had in a long time."

"Yes, because that's what I was going for," Rose said, smiling slightly, before a contraction hit, "Dr. Brandon, I need to push, like now!"

"Not yet, Rose, let me get everything ready, and you can push when I tell you to. Okay?" Dr. Brandon said turning to the door where the nurses were filing in. She slipped on a sterile gown and new gloves, while the nurses geared up.

"Dr. Brandon! I really need to push now," Rose said from the bed as she had another contraction.

"Not this contraction, Rosie, I wasn't ready in time. The next one you can push," Dr. Brandon replied as she situated herself at the end of the bed.

Rose nodded her head and gripped Scorpius' hand.

"Okay, push, Rose, push," Dr. Brandon said when the next contraction started, "I can see a head," Dr. Brandon smiled, "Okay Rose push again."

Rose shook her head, "I can't do this," she said with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, Rosie," Hermione said leaning down next to her daughter and whispering in her ear (so the doctor couldn't hear), "Do you want me to help, Rose? I can numb you down some so you don't feel it as bad, that would probably help some."

Rose shook her head, "Okay, I can do this," she said looking at Dr. Brandon, with a determined look, "tell me when to push, Doc."

"Okay, Rose, push... now," Dr. Brandon said, "Alright, the head of Baby One is out. Another push, Rose, good. And the shoulders. One more big push, Rose, you can do it. And Baby One is out. It's a boy!" They heard a cry from the end of the bed, "Daddy, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?"

Scorpius nodded, smiled and stepped forward. Dr. Brandon clipped it off and handed Scorpius the scissors to snip it, "Now get back up to your girlfriend, she's got another baby to push out," Dr. Brandon said. She handed the baby to a nurse to measure, weigh and clean him off, and make sure he was healthy.

Scorpius took Rose's hand again and smiled at his father, who had tears in his eyes. Draco smiled back and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Alright, Rose. With the next contraction, give me a big push, let's see if we can get Baby Two out." Dr. Brandon said. Rose nodded. Rose pushed when the next contraction started, "Alright Rose, I see a head. Push. The head is out, and the shoulders. One more big push. Good. Baby Two is here, and it's a girl. Daddy do you want to cut this umbilical cord too?" Scorpius nodded and stepped forward again going through the same routine as before.

"Congratulations, Rosie," Hermione said to her daughter, kissing her forehead, "You did it. And you and Scorpius are now the parents of two beautiful babies."

Rose smiled up at her boyfriend, "We did it Scorpius, we're parents."

"Oh, now you love me," Scorpius said smiling at Rose, who grinned sheepishly. Scorpius bent down and kissed Rose lightly, "I love you Rose."

"I love you, too, Scorpius," Rose said smiling and waggling her index finger to tell him to come closer, "And regardless of what I may have said while I was in pain, I do plan on having sex again. As soon as the doctor says it's okay." Scorpius smiled and winked at her.

"Congratulations Rose," Dr. Brandon said, "Your babies are both healthy. We'll have to keep them for observation for a day or two, to be sure, but you should be able to take them home in a couple days. Would you like to hold them?"

Rose nodded, "Of course I'd like to hold my babies. Someone hand me some hand sanitizer before I do though." Scorpius reached into the bag that Ginny had brought in and took out the hand sanitizer and placed some in Rose's hands then some in his own before passing it to the rest of the family.

Rose held out her arms as Dr. Brandon placed the first baby in her outstretched hands, "Here's you son," Dr. Brandon said.

"Hi, little guy," Rose said, "Welcome to the world, Phoenix Thomas." Rose smiled at her son and up at her boyfriend, "That is the name we decided on, right?"

Scorpius nodded, "I think Phoenix Thomas fits him perfectly."

"And here's your daughter," Dr. Brandon said, placing a small, blanket-wrapped bundle in Rose's other arm.

"Hey, baby girl," Rose said smiling at her daughter, "And welcome to the world Miss Neva Tamsyn."

"Phoenix Thomas and Neva Tamsyn?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"Yeah. Phoenix is a celestial name, like Scorpius and Draco, to follow the Malfoy tradition. Neva means snow, which is something I absolutely love, even though you all think I'm crazy. Then both Thomas and Tamsyn mean twin, which fits." Rose answered, looking at her mother, who nodded.

"Here, Scorpius, which one do you want to hold first?" Rose asked.

"Give me Neva, my Daddy's girl," Scorpius said, taking Neva out of Rose's arms.

"Scorpius, sit next to Rosie," Ginny said holding up a camera, "Good, now look at me and say 'cheese.'" Rose and Scorpius laugh as Ginny snaps a few pictures.

"Okay, here, Mom," Scorpius says to Astoria, "Time for you and Dad to meet your granddaughter."

Astoria smiles, "Come here, Miss Neva. You're so beautiful, yes, you look like your mommy, except it looks like you're going to have your daddy's hair. You're going to have some problems when she begins dating. Come here, Draco, come hold your granddaughter."

"Here, Mom," Rose said, "You and Dad need to meet your grandson."

Hermione smiles and takes Phoenix from Rose's arms, "Hello, Mister Phoenix. You are such a handsome little man, you look like your daddy, except you have your mommy's hair. You're going to break a lot of little girls' hearts, I can tell you already. Ronald, here, come hold your grandson."

Draco takes Neva from Astoria while Ron takes Phoenix from Hermione. Astoria then sits down next to Hermione and smiles, "We have beautiful grandchildren, Hermione," Astoria said.

"Yes we do," Hermione agrees.

"Okay, Mom," Rose said, "Take Neva from Draco, and Astoria, take Phoenix from my dad. You need to meet your other grandchild."

The adults smiled, and did what Rose said, following the same routine with the babies as they had before.

"Here, Ginny," Draco said, motioning for her to take Phoenix from his arms, "It's your turn."

"You, too, Harry," Ron said, motioning to Neva. Ginny takes Phoenix while Harry takes Neva. When they are done talking to the first baby they switched so Harry could hold Phoenix and Ginny could hold Neva.

"Don't worry, Phoenix," Harry said, "Between your granddads and me, you will be a wonderful, Quidditch player.""But we will love him no matter what. Right, Uncle Harry?" Rose said smiling at him from the bed, "he could get Mum's genes and be dreadful at Quidditch."

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed from her chair, "Just because I don't play Quidditch doesn't mean I'm dreadful at it."

"Mum, you hate to fly, on a broom, Hippogriff, or otherwise, there is no way you could play Quidditch," Rose said, "By the way. Did someone tell Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur and the rest of the family I was here?"

"And Grandpa Lucius and Grandma Cissy? They should be over it by now right Dad?" Scorpius added.

"Yeah they know we're here Scorp, don't worry they're over it, but they still don't feel comfortable being around everyone that's going to be here for a while, I'm supposed to pop in and tell them when everyone else is gone," Draco said.

"Okay," Scorpius replied, nodding.

"And yes, Rose, they all know you're here. I have a feeling that if Lily walked down to the waiting room they'd all be there waiting," Hermione said.

"Well then, Lily, go look for me please," Rose said, sweetly.

"No problem, Rosie," Lily said walking out of the room.

"James, Hugo, Albus? Did you guys want to hold them?" Ginny asked.

"Yes!" Hugo exclaimed, "Let me see my nephew." Rose smiled.

"Here, Hugo," Harry said, "Be careful, support the head. There you go."

"Can I hold Neva?" Albus asked quietly.

"Of course you can, Albus," Rose smiled. Albus took Neva from Ginny's arms.

"Hey, James?" Rose asked from the bed, "Did you see how much pain I was in today? And how much stuff I was yelling at Scorpius?"

"Yeah?" James replied. They heard the door open and in stepped Lily.

"Remember that, okay? If you don't want to go through this with one of your hook-ups, then make sure you always use a condom," Rose said smiling slightly.

"Thanks for the sex ed., Rose," James said smiling, "Alright, Albus, quit hogging her and let me hold Neva. You can take Phoenix from Hugo."

"Lily?" Rose asked, "Were they out there?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah, they'll be in, in a minute." Rose nodded.

"Hey, Draco, what about those presents? You said we could open them once your grandbabies were born," Rose said smiling hopefully.

"Yeah, okay," Draco said, "Scorpius get over here next to Rose." Draco brought up the presents and handed one to Rose and the other to Scorpius.

"I hope you like it," Draco said, "They're for the babies, but if you don't like them then I can take them back and exchange them, or change them up to where you do like them."

"Don't worry, Draco, I'm sure we'll love them," Rose said, reaching into the bag she was given and pulling out the first item, "Oh my goodness! This is so adorable!" she exclaimed.

**_Yay! Babies! And yes the title is supposed to be the Justin Bieber song _**Baby**_ "And I was like, baby, baby, baby, oh!" haha anywho now that you all think I'm strange (and in all honesty I am strange) please hit that button that says "Review" and tell me what you think :D_**


	32. Chapter 31: Celebrate Me Home

_**Hey guys, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for how long it took me to update this. I also hate to tell you that this is the last chapter well except for the Epilogue (which I already have written so you won't have to wait for two months or more for an update. If you stuck with me for the whole 2+ years with this story, I thank you. It was kind of fun to write, even though it took me forever. So here is chapter 31 I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**P.S. I do not own anything that is recognizable to anyone :D**_

_**P.P.S. Please Read and Review. I really like reading your reviews.**_

**Chapter Thirty-One: Celebrate Me Home**

"Are you ready to go home?" Hermione asked Rose three days later when the doctor cleared the babies to go home.

"Yes, I am so ready to sleep in my own bed, instead of these uncomfortable hospital beds," Rose answered, picking up Neva, adjusting her clothes, and placing her in her car seat. Both babies were wearing the outfits that Draco had gotten them, that was what had been in the bags the night Rose had given birth. There was also a blanket for each of them and a teddy bear.

"What about you, Scorpius?" Hermione questioned, gathering up the rest of Rose's things.

"I'm ready to go home. I don't know how many more nights I could have slept in this recliner," Scorpius smiled, picking up Phoenix, adjusting his clothes, and placing him in his car seat.

"Well you won't be doing much sleeping. These babies will wake up every few hours during the night. You'll learn to sleep when they do this summer. Hopefully they'll be sleeping all night by the time school starts up," Astoria told them, Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we know. Yay for being sleep deprived," Rose said sarcastically, pulling up the handle on Neva's car seat as Scorpius did the same, "So we're free to go?"

"As soon as the nurse comes in and follows us to the car to be sure we have the car seat bases hooked in properly," Hermione said.

"Okay," Rose said sitting down on the bed, "We could be here another two hours or more, knowing how slow these nurses are."

"I'll go find someone," Hermione said, "Be right back."

"Thanks, Mom," Rose smiled sweetly.

"Spoiled brat," Hermione laughed as she opened the door and left the room.

"Love you too, Mom," Rose said to her mom's retreating back. Rose stood up and wandered around the room, trying to make sure she got all of her possessions.

"Rose, hun, your mom got everything. You can sit down and relax while you have the chance," Astoria said, ushering Rose back to the bed.

"You're sure?" Rose questioned.

"Positive, now sit," Astoria said, "I'll even make sure that everything is back in your bags if you'd like."

"I'd like that very much," Rose smiled. Astoria smiled and walked around the room making sure that all of Rose's things were back in her bag.

The door opened and Rose looked up to see her mom and her nurse, "Finally," she sighed standing up.

"Ready to go home, Rose," the nurse asked.

"Yes. Let's get this show on the road," Rose smiled.

"Hold on. We have some things to discuss," the nurse said smiling at her.

Rose let out and exasperated sigh and sat back down on the bed, "What do we need to discuss?"

"You and the babies both need to come back in a week's time for a check up. Here's your appointment," the nurse handing Rose an appointment card, "Make sure you are here. It's very important. Now we've already gone over feeding and sleeping, and I'm sure your mother and Scorpius' mother can help if you have any questions."

Rose nodded, "Can I leave now?"

"Impatient little thing aren't you?" the nurse laughed. Unknown to Rose, Scorpius, Hermione and Astoria were all nodding their heads, "Yes, you can go. I have to escort you to the car though so I can be sure that the bases are installed properly."

Rose nodded, "Okay, then what are we waiting for?" She picked up Neva in her car seat. Scorpius picked up Phoenix. Astoria and Hermione grabbed the diaper bag as well as Rose's overnight bag.

"Got everything?"

Rose nodded, "Yup, let's go." The nurse motioned for Rose and Scorpius to go first and she would follow, "Finally," Rose mumbled as she exited the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they finally got home Rose and Scorpius walked in to discover that her family, and Scorpius' grandparents were all there. There was a large banner that hung over the doorway to the dining room that read _Welcome Home Neva and Phoenix!_ and taped below it someone had added _and Rose and Scorpius too I guess._ Rose laughed at the banner and looked at the table where there was a large cake that said _Neva_ in pink and _Phoenix_ in blue. Lily rushed forward as Rose set Neva's car seat on the floor and began to unbuckle her and Scorpius did the same with Phoenix. As soon as Neva was out of her car seat Lily held out her hands so she could hold her.

Rose laughed at her cousin and placed Neva carefully in her arms. James, who had surprisingly attached himself to Phoenix, stood next to Scorpius until Phoenix was out of his car seat. Scorpius smiled and shook his head but allowed James to hold Phoenix.

"I already had a baby shower, you know?" Rose said looking around at her family.

"We know," Ron said to his daughter, "This is a welcome home party for the babies. It has absolutely nothing to do with you." Rose's mouth dropped open as she gently hit her father's arm.

"Gee, thanks guys, I'm really feeling the love," Rose laughed, she hugged her dad who laughed at her.

"Are you glad to be home finally?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I am. Those hospital beds are really uncomfortable," Rose replied.

"Your mom said the same thing after she had you and Hugo," Ron said.

"Imagine that," Rose said sarcastically.

"Go. Have fun. It's going to be a long time before you get to have some form of fun again. Well not that your babies aren't fun, but you know what I mean," Ron said.

"I know what you mean, Daddy," Rose smiled. She gave him one last hug and went to find Albus, who was sitting away from the group of people with Roxanne.

"Hey, Rose," Roxanne said when Rose sat down beside them.

"Hey Roxy," Rose said, hugging her cousin, "Hey Al."

"Hi, Rose," Albus said hugging Rose too, "Glad you're finally home."

"Me too," Rose smiled, "I haven't seen Hugo yet. Where is he?"

"I dunno," Albus replied, "Upstairs maybe. He said he had a surprise for you and Scorpius but wouldn't say what."

"Should I be scared?" Rose asked.

"Probably," Roxanne replied, laughing, "He is your brother after all."

Rose nodded, "This is true. Think I should take Scorpius and try to find Hugo?"

"Yes. I want to know what this surprise is," Roxanne said pushing her cousin towards Scorpius.

"I'm going, I'm going. Geez, pushy," Rose said standing up, walking across the room, grabbing Scorpius' arm, and pulling him upstairs.

"Rosie, the doctor hasn't clear-" Scorpius started until Rose place a finger on his lips.

"I'm not pulling you up here for sex, geez get your mind out of the gutter. I'm trying to find Hugo. Al and Roxy said that he had a surprise for us but wouldn't tell them what it was. I thought he might be upstairs," Rose explained.

"Oh," Scorpius replied, blushing.

"Hugo?" Rose said as she got to the top of the stairs, "Hugo, you up here?"

"Rosie!" Hugo exclaimed coming out of the nursery and rushing to his sister. He gave her and Scorpius each a hug, "Hold on. I'm almost done. Stay right here."

"What are you doing in the nursery, Hugo?" Rose asked her brother.

"You'll see, just give me a minute," Hugo said turning and walking back to the nursery.

"Okay?" Rose said worried.

"It'll be okay. He can't do anything bad or your mom with like ground him and yell at him or something," Scorpius said, taking Rose's hand.

"I guess you're right," Rose told him.

"Alright, I'm done, you can come in now," Hugo said, peeking his head out the door.

Rose and Scorpius walked down the hall to the nursery and walked inside. Rose gasped when she saw what Hugo was doing.

On the wall was a large, moving picture of Rose, Scorpius, Neva, and Phoenix taken the day after the babies were born. Rose and Scorpius were smiling ear to ear and would occasionally glance down at the sleeping babies in their arms.

"You like it?" Hugo asked, quietly from behind him.

Rose turned to face him, smiling, with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "I love it, Hugo, thank you."

"I had some help. Being underage, I couldn't very well make it this large by myself. I developed it and brewed the potion since I didn't have to cast any spells. I was only going to use the small one, when Cissy came up and saw it. She suggested we make it larger. I said okay and she did it," Hugo explained.

"My grandma Cissy?" Scorpius asked. Hugo nodded, "Well that was nice of her," Scorpius whispered.

"Thank you, Hugo," Rose repeated hugging her brother again, "I really do love it. I love you."

"I love you too, Rosie," Hugo said, smiling. He looked over at Scorpius.

"Thanks, Hugo, I really do love this picture," Scorpius said, giving Hugo a hug too.

"Anyway, we should probably get back downstairs. We left the babies with Lily and James. With our luck they'll probably have like green hair or something," Rose laughed.

"Yeah, go rescue your children," Hugo said, "I'm coming right behind you."

"There you guys are," Hermione said when they came back downstairs.

"Yeah. We went to see what Hugo's surprise was. You'll have to go look at it later. It's awesome, you'll love it," Rose replied.

"So, Rosie," Ginny said loudly over the crowd, "We are all dying to know which of your cousins are the godparents."

"I knew this was coming. I told you it would be a good thing we decided this already," Rose whispered to Scorpius, who nodded, "Now obviously we don't want to actually split the babies up if anything were to happen to us. Scorpius and I thought long and hard about this after you all had left the hospital. We decided that the primary guardian if anything were to happen to us would be James. He seems so into them when he's around them."

"However," Scorpius continued, "if James is incapable of taking care of them, then Neva goes to Lily or Roxanne and Phoenix goes to Albus or Freddie. We figure that everyone will share custody though so we're not really worried about where they go."

"Thanks, Rosie," James said hugging her, "It really means a lot to me."

"Just don't screw up my confidence in you, or primary guardian will go to Victoire and Teddy," Rose said smiling.

"Okay," James laughed.

After everyone had left the party (except Harry, Ginny, James, Lily, Albus, Astoria, Draco and of course those that lived in the house) Rose sat down on the couch with Phoenix in her arms. Scorpius sat beside her holding Neva.

"They really are beautiful babies," Draco said absentmindedly.

The others nodded in agreement.

"And a beautiful family," interjected Ginny, causing the others to nod again.

"You guys do realize we can hear you right?" Rose laughed.

"Yeah, we do," Harry said, smiling, "Anyway, Gin, we should probably get going home. We'll stop by and see you guys tomorrow maybe."

"Alright. Bye Uncle Harry, Auntie Ginny," Rose said standing up and hugging them, "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome, Rose," Ginny said, "Now go and try and get some sleep while those two are asleep. If you try to keep up your old pattern of up during the day and sleeping at night, you'll never get any sleep."

Rose nodded, "Okay."

"James, Albus, Lily! We're leaving let's go!" Harry yelled up the stairs.

"We can floo home by ourselves, Dad, we're not babies," James said.

"You need to be home in ten minutes, James, I mean it," Harry said, "Bye guys." He waved to those still in the living room, grabbed Ginny's arm, and turned on the spot disappearing.

"We should probably be going too, Draco," Astoria said. Draco nodded and stood up.

"We'll have to bring the babies by in a few days," Rose said, "That way they can see where their other grandparents live."

Draco nodded again, "Yes, you will. We have a surprise when you do come over." He leaned down, hugged Rose, and kissed Phoenix's head.

"Okay, Dad," Scorpius said, stepping forward to hug his father. Draco hugged him and then gave Neva a kiss on her head.

Astoria hugged both Rose and Scorpius and waved at them, "We'll see you soon," she said, turning on the spot and disapparating.

"Bye," Draco said, disapparating.

"We're going to go up to bed," Rose said, hugging her mother and father, "while these two are asleep."

"Good choice," Hermione said, hugging Scorpius. She kissed both her grandchildren, "You've got bottles up there right?"

"Yup," Scorpius replied, "Goodnight Ron. Night Hermione."

"Night, Scorpius," they replied in unison as Scorpius walked up the stairs to his and Rose's room.

"Night, Mom. Night Dad," Rose said, smiling, "Thanks for everything. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Rosie," her parents replied as Rose retreated upstairs to her bedroom.

Rose laid the babies down in their bassinettes then changed into her pajamas. Scorpius changed into his pajamas and the two of them laid down in their bed.

"I love you, Rose," Scorpius said kissing her as her eyes drooped close.

"I love you too, Scorpius," Rose replied, kissing him back and smiling.

Within five minutes both were asleep, that is until the babies decided they were hungry and woke up and hour and a half later.

_**Yay! I know this ending kind of sucks but I didn't want to make this chapter super long like I could have. Epilogue coming next. **_

_**Please hit that button that says**_REVIEW!** _:D_**


	33. Epilogue: The Letter

_**Aww, I'm kind of sad to see this story ending. Anyway, here's the epilogue. Forgive me if some of my math is off near the end. I don't actually do the math, but it's not really important, just play along if I'm off any, 'kay? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D**_

_**P.S. I don't own anything except the characters I created myself :D**_

_**P.P.S. Please Read and Review**_

**Epilogue: The Letter**

"Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom!" a newly eleven-year-old Phoenix yelled bounding down the stairs, clasping a letter in his hands.

"Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad!" a newly eleven-year-old Neva echoed her brother running down the stairs, holding a similar letter.

"What? What? What? What? What?" Rose and Scorpius said in unison laughing at their children.

"It came! It came!" Phoenix and Neva exclaimed together.

"What came?" Rose asked laughing, already knowing what her children were talking about.

"Our letters! And I thought you were supposed to be smart, Mom," Phoenix replied. Rose laughed at her son, knowing at that moment that he was spending too much time with his Uncle Hugo and cousin James.

"Oh, you got your Hogwarts letters?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes, Dad, I thought we had already determined that?" Neva rolled her eyes at her father, and he knew that she had been around her cousin Lily too much.

"Well let us see them," Rose said, "And Phoenix go get me a piece of parchment. Neva go find Artemis so I can have her take a letter to the school saying you'll be attending." The two nodded and did as their mother said.

"They're growing up too fast," Scorpius said, reading the Hogwarts acceptance letters.

"I know. I don't know if I'm ready for them to go," Rose replied, with tears in her eyes, "And I don't think the school is ready for them either. According to Grandma Molly those two could give Uncle George and Uncle Fred a run for their money. Sometimes I wish I could have met Uncle Fred. Grandma and Grandpa Weasley say that he was a lot like Uncle George."

"I'm sure, they are twins after all," Scorpius said, "Wait, didn't Grandma Molly say that James and Freddie could have given Uncle George and Uncle Fred and run for their money too."

Rose nodded, "Yeah, which just tells me that our children have been spending too much time with my wonderful cousins."

Scorpius laughed, "That's okay. I'm sure Hogwarts will be just fine when they're done with it."

"I hope so," Rose giggled, "We're going to have to take a trip to Diagon Alley now."

"Don't sound so excited," said a voice from the fireplace. Rose jumped and the people laughed.

"James, Hugo, you scared me," Rose said, standing up. What did you get them for their birthday?"

"You'll see," Hugo replied, "Neva! Phoenix! Come here so we can give you your presents!"

"Coming!" said two voices from the office. Neva walked in with Artemis on her arm and Phoenix was carrying a piece of parchment.

Scorpius quickly scrawled a letter to the headmaster and tied it to Artemis' leg, sending her out the window.

"Okay, let's see what you got them," Rose said. Hugo fished in his pocket and pulled out two packages. He took the shrinking charm off of them and handed one to Neva and one to Phoenix.

The boxes were slender and long and Rose was almost positive what was in them before they were opened. She smiled as her children tore the paper off the boxes and opened them.

Neva screamed and Phoenix gasped. Inside those boxes were racing brooms. The Firebolt 3000 the newest model on the shelves.

"Thank you!" Neva screeched, running forward to hug her uncle and cousin. Phoenix followed her.

"Thank you!" he said excitedly.

"You didn't need to spend that much on them, Hugo, James," Rose told her brother and cousin.

"I know, but since they've changed the rules and first years are allowed to have brooms as long as it is registered with the school, we thought they should have them. They were specially made for them too," James said.

"What do you mean specially made for us?" Neva asked, "They're Firebolts aren't they?"

"Yeah, they're Firebolts, but they are special. Look at the handle," Hugo said, the twins looked at the handle, "Under where it says Firebolt 3000 it says your names: Phoenix Thomas and Neva Tamsyn respectively."

"And look at the twigs in the end," James said, "Some of them are a different color."

"They're pink!" Neva exclaimed excitedly.

"And blue!" Phoenix echoed matching his sister's enthusiasm.

"For now. The colors will change to your house colors when you get sorted at Hogwarts. And there's a little charm so you can change the colors to whatever you want," Hugo smiled at his niece and nephew.

"Thank you so much!" Neva said hugging her uncle and cousin again. Phoenix mimicked her actions.

"You're welcome," James and Hugo said in unison.

"We've got to get going," James said, "We'll see you tonight at Great-Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's for your party okay?"

The twins nodded and waved good-bye to them as they flooed back to where ever they were before.

"Go change," Rose said, "And we'll take you to Diagon Alley before your party to get your school supplies."

"'Kay, Mom," they said in unison rushing up the stairs to their bedrooms.

Rose looked at Scorpius, "I can't believe James and Hugo got them racing brooms."

"It doesn't surprise me really," Scorpius said, "They've been teaching them to play Quidditch since they were five. They probably think they'll make the house team and will need those broomsticks."

"True. And they're well rounded players since they've had family members that played every position," Rose said, "But still, personalized Firebolt 3000's that's a little extreme. And really expensive. They could have gotten them personalized Nimbus Revolutions and been just as good, and not as expensive."

"You know your brother and cousin. They wanted them to have the best. Price didn't matter to them," Scorpius said, hugging is wife.

"I know, but still," Rose said.

"Alright, Mom, Dad. We're ready to go," Neva said from the doorway.

"When we get to Great-Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's can we try out our new brooms?" Phoenix asked.

"We'll discuss that later. Here," Rose said holding out the flower pot of floo powder. Neva took a handful, threw it into the fire, said her destination and disappeared to Diagon Alley. Phoenix did the same, followed by Rose then Scorpius.

They walked around Diagon Alley gathering all their books and other school supplies. Before they left, Rose pushed them into Eeylop's Owl Emporium.

"Pick one," Rose told her children, "each, I mean."

"Really?" Neva looked around excitedly.

"Yes. You are old enough to have your own owl now instead of just Artemis," Scorpius told them, "But hurry, we need to get going to Great-Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's soon and we still need to stop by the house."

"Okay!" Neva and Phoenix said in unison taking off in opposite directions.

Fifteen minutes later they left the owl emporium carrying two cages; Neva carrying her new Snowy Owl and Phoenix carrying his new Hawk Owl.

Neva decided to name her owl Aphrodite and Phoenix decided to name his owl Poseidon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Mom and Dad-_

_We made it to Hogwarts safely and you will be delighted to know we were sorted in the same house. Can you guess which one? GRYFFINDOR! The first Malfoys to be sorted into Gryffindor. We are excited and hope you will be excited for us too. We know how much Dad was hoping at least one of us would end up in Slytherin. We are settling into Hogwarts just fine but cannot wait until Christmas. _

_We have already made a few friends but I don't know if you would know them. _

_I (Neva) am friends and dorm mates with a girl named Olivia Wood. You'll never guess who her Granddad is! Oliver Wood! The famous keeper from Puddlemore! How cool is that? _

_I (Phoenix) am dorm mates with Leo Jordan. I think Uncle George used to be friends with a Lee Jordan in school, I think that is Leo's granddad, but I'm not sure. I'll have to check into that. He seems pretty cool though, likes to play pranks and joke around, I think we'll probably be friends._

_There's some others but those are probably the only ones you may know of._

_Anyway, we've got to go to bed, lessons start tomorrow. We'll write soon. And be sure to right back._

_Love your wonderful children,  
__Neva and Phoenix _

**_THE END! (And they all lived happily ever after :D )_**

**_Sorry I couldn't resist.. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this story, and this chapter. Thank you for sticking through 2+ years with me (if you did) it means a lot. I enjoyed writing this, and love you read your reviews._**

**_Please hit the button that says_ **Review This Story**_ and let me know what you thought :D_**


End file.
